Crushed
by NCampione04
Summary: Miz and Kelly had a great relationship. Now things have taken a turn for the worst. How will the two be able to cope without one another? Was it a mistake? Miz-Kelly love story Alex, Maria, Eve, and John Cena as Minors. It gets better later trust me!
1. A Familiar Face

Sorry it's so short guys! I'm kinda new to whole writing thing but anyway I hope you like the first chapter! Please review because your feedback will be really important to me! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She wore a blank expression on her face as she stared at nothing. She clutched her legs to her chest, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kel, what's wrong?" asked one of the girls' best friends. The sound of Maria's voice brought Kelly back to reality. She glanced in her friend's direction.

"Nothing," she nearly whispered as she pulled herself up off the ground. Moving a blonde curl behind her ear, Kelly walked toward the door of the Divas locker room.

Maria grabbed her arm, stopping Kelly from leaving. "You're my best friend Kel; you can't keep lying to me. Why can't you just tell me?" Kelly felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Without turning to face her friend, Kelly spoke, "He broke up with me Ria….for her. He left me for her." Kelly broke down in tears.

"Oh Kelly, I'm so sorry," replied Maria as she pulled Kelly close and hugged her. Trying to comfort her, Maria proclaimed, "But that bitch is gonna get what she deserves in your match with her tonight!"

Kelly pulled herself away from Maria, wiped away her tears, and forced a smile. "Thanks Ria. My match is next," Kelly sighed. "I gotta go." And with that Kelly walked out of the locker room but not before one last look in the mirror to make sure her makeup hadn't been ruined.

She strutted down the long hallway, her hands on her hips. She was mentally trying to prepare herself for the upcoming match. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around on her heel to see who wanted her attention. She looked up and immediately recognized the face looking back at her; beautiful blue eyes, spiked up dirty blonde hair, and his famous cut-off sleeve varsity jacket.

"Good luck in your match tonight Kels," said Alex Riley with a smile. Puzzled at first by his kind gesture, Kelly took the compliment.

A smile spreading across her face she replied, "Thanks!" She turned back around and strutted down the rest of the long hallway with that same grin plastered on her face, while Alex Riley stood with a grin of his own and he stared at the beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>"<em>One, two, three!" counted the ref and he signaled for the bell.<em>

_ "The winner of this match, Kelly Kelly!" Justin Roberts exclaimed as Kelly's hand was raised in to the air. Suddenly Kelly's hair was being pulled and she was thrown into the ring post. Kelly screamed in agony and then was lifted up again only to receive a French Kiss DDT._

_ Maryse smirked as she stared at Kelly laying flat in the ring. As her music hit, she did her signature hair flip. Boo's filled the arena and Maryse rolled out of the ring. She gave her signature hand gesture to the crowd and strutted back to the Divas locker room._

* * *

><p>Kelly clutched her ribs, wincing in pain, as she limped back down the hallway.<p>

"Hey I saw your match. You okay?" Eve Torres asked sympathetically as she flipped her brown curls out of her face. Rested against the wall, Kelly just glared at her friend.

Understanding the message, Eve smiled slightly and before walking away answered, "I'll talk to you later Kel."

Kelly made it into the locker room and took her rightful seat next to her stuff, trying to clear her mind. All of a sudden she was pushed up against a locker when a heavy French accent broke through, "Just wait until next week Kelly Kelly!" She let out that wicked laugh of hers and stormed toward the showers.

"Bitch!" Kelly called after Maryse as she got herself together and went back to her seat. She stared down at her white wrestling boots as she iced her shoulder, which was still killing her after being rammed into the ring post. She hadn't realized how much pain she was actually in. Then she heard a knock on the locker room door which only meant one thing; one of the guys wanted to talk to one of the girls. Looking around the empty locker room, Kelly realized she had no other choice but to answer it herself. She threw her ice to the ground, put a sweat jacket on over her ring attire, and headed toward the door as she thought annoyed, _"Is it possible for a girl to ever relax around here?"_ Kelly stared at the floor as she opened the door.

"Ah, just the girl I wanted to see," spoke a familiar voice. Kelly looked up and saw the same face that had wished her luck earlier. Kelly was confused again. Sure Kelly and Alex were friends, but they weren't very close and barely ever talked. They only knew each other because of Kelly's ex-boyfriend. Alex was under a personal services contract to him and Alex and he were very close friends until just a couple weeks ago. The Miz was hurting a lot of people recently. He broke Kelly's heart and fired his best friend Alex Riley.

Kelly's thoughts were broken when Alex Riley said, "I know you're probably confused, but I'd really like to talk to you. Come with me?"

Hesitant to answer at first, Kelly replied politely, "Sure." She was surprised to see Alex Riley extend his hand toward her. She was hesitant, once again, about whether to take it or not.

"I don't bite," Alex teased with a grin. Kelly giggled at this and put her hand in his. His hand felt warm in hers, but she felt a sense of comfort. She looked up and saw Alex gazing at her. She flashed her perfect smile at him again. Kelly barely knew Alex, but in a way she felt like she knew everything about him! As she felt herself being pulled away, Kelly wondered what her relationship with the Varsity Villain would turn out to be.


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Here it is! Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and please review!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 <strong>

After practically being dragged all over the arena looking for a place to talk, the two eventually settled on an empty, quiet hallway.

Leaning against the wall Alex laughed, "Well that was fun!" Kelly laughed in response as she rested up against the wall opposite of him.

"So….. What did you want to talk about?" Kelly finally asked. The happiness in Alex's face disappeared and Kelly looked at him with fearful eyes.

"I know what he did to you Kelly."

Kelly looked down at the floor as she nearly whispered, "I really don't want to talk about Mike with you."

Alex tried to meet her upset gaze. "No girl deserves to be treated like that Kelly."

"You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were by Mike either."

"That's not the point Kelly. You deserve someone better."

"I've heard that from everyone Alex," she said but then looked at him, the corners of her lips turning up. "But Mr. Riley, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me!"

"With a grin upon his face, Alex sarcastically replied, "Me? Why would I do such a thing?" They both laughed at the response. "But on a serious note, I really want to get to know you." He stuck out his hand. "To being friends?"

Without hesitation this time, Kelly shook his hand.

"Ha! Now we shook on it so there's no backing out!" Alex teased.

Kelly giggled as she suggested, "Why don't we go to the cafeteria? You know, get to know each other better?"

"After you," Alex responded as he gestured for Kelly to lead the way.

Once in the cafeteria, Kelly and Alex took seats next to each other at the first empty table they spotted.

"You want water?" Alex offered.

"Sure," Kelly answered. "Thanks." As, Alex got up from his seat to go get the drinks, Kelly noticed something; her cheeks actually hurt her! She guessed it was from smiling so much, which was weird to her because she hadn't smiled this much in a long time. There was something different about Alex Riley, a good kind of different.

* * *

><p>Banging his fist on the door, the man was becoming very frustrated. <em>"Come on it doesn't take that long to open a door!"<em> he thought. Just as his fist went to collide with the door again, it swung open and there stood a peppy redhead.

"What do you want?" Maria said annoyed.

Feeling anxious, the man tried to look past her, "Is Kels in there?"

"No and even if she was there is no way she would want to see you Miz!"

"Well do you know where I could find her? Mike asked in his most arrogant tone.

"No!" Maria snapped in a feisty tone. "What do you want from her anyway? To rub in the fact that Maryse got a few cheap shots in tonight?"

Miz smiled at this. "I want to know where I can drop off all her stuff."

"Please Mike she's lived in the same house almost her entire life…. Except for when she lived with you. Don't play dumb with me Mizanin!"

"No need to be feisty! I'll just find her myself. Thanks for the help Maria," Miz said sarcastically as he flashed a smile and winked at her.

"You're disgusting!" Maria exclaimed and slammed the door in his face.

Mike adjusted his suit jacket and turned on his heels as he muttered, "I'm still awesome," and set off to find Kelly.

After looking around the arena and having no luck, Mike decided to look one last place, the cafeteria. Even though he knew his ex-girlfriend never ate anything, he thought it was worth a shot.

He arrived at the cafeteria and looked around. It was empty except for a couple of janitors, a bunch of chairs, and two empty water bottles standing next to each other on one of the many tables.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess this is your stop Kel," Alex Riley said as he and Kelly stopped in front of the Divas locker room and unhooked his arm from Kelly's.<p>

Smiling Kelly responded, "Thanks again Alex. It was really fun talking and getting to know you." She reached up and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll talk to you later?"

With his arms still wrapped around Kelly's waist he replied, "Definitely." They let go of each other and Kelly turned to go inside the locker room. "I had a lot of fun talking to you too Kel."

Kelly smiled and she slipped inside the locker room. The grin never left her face as she walked to a seat near her things.

"Why are you so happy?" Maria asked as she took a seat next to her best friend. Kelly looked at her, that same smile still on her face.

"I just had the most amazing time with Alex Riley! He is so nice and funny and sweet and kind! And not to mention he's cute and oh his smile…."

"Sounds like you really like him!" Maria interrupted Kelly's rant. "But I have some bad news Kelly."

"Oh no that's never a good thing to hear!"

"Well first of all your ex- boyfriends a douche bag! He came looking for you so he could know where he could drop off your shit. And secondly, did you see next weeks' match card?"

"Oh please he knows where I live! I'm so sick of him but anyway, no I didn't see the match card. Why what's on it?" Maria handed Kelly one and the blonde started to scan the matches.

_Dolph Ziggler vs. Jack Swagger_

_John Morrison vs. R-Truth_

_Alex Riley and Kelly Kelly vs. The Miz and Maryse_

"A tag match?" Kelly exclaimed as her eyes scanned her name. "Well, that's not that bad. At least Alex will be on my side to protect me in case Miz tries to get one of his cheap shots in on me."

"You'll be fine and you better kick ass. If Mike tries anything to hurt you I'm sure Alex will kick his ass!" Maria comforted. The girls laughed at this. Kelly did feel comforted to know she would have a protector at her side for next weeks' match.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are worthless! You are nothing, nothing to me! I am done with you, you waste of space! Done!" yelled a harsh voice. <em>

_Kelly broke down in tears, "Please no! Please what did I do to you!"_

"_Get out of my sight!" yelled that same voice. Kelly had heard her boyfriend yell at her before but never like this. She didn't want to end her relationship with him. She loved him and she thought he was the love of her life. "Leave!"_

_Kelly ran out of the house and just kept running….._

The sound of a phone ringing woke Kelly. She gasped, opening her eyes and put her hand over her heart as she thought of that terrible night, her break-up with Mike. She had thought about it every night since it had happened one month ago. She stumbled out of her bed to go get her phone out of her purse.

_New message from: Alex Riley. _Kelly smiled as she read the name and pressed the message to see what it said.

_Good morning Kelly!_ _Just wanted to let you know about our tag match against Mike and Maryse next week. Let's kick some ass! See you soon! _

Kelly smiled as she texted back: _Good morning to you too. A win against those two would be nice and maybe a celebration afterwards? Can't wait to see you!_

* * *

><p>In the Next Chapter:<p>

Kelly and Alex get their chance at some revenge against Maryse and The Miz


	3. Time to Shine

So here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! I'm probably going to be busy with school and dance so the next chapter will be up whenever I have time! Sorry it's so short again but... Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_ Good morning to you too. A win against those two would be nice and maybe a celebration afterwards? Can't wait to see you! _Alex Riley was reading the text from the beautiful blonde for the thousandth time! He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the last time he saw her, which was last Monday night. Now the day had come for their big tag match. He was praying for a win so he could "celebrate" with Kelly. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a long time. He wondered if he was starting to develop feelings for her. _"Would that really be a bad thing?"_ Alex thought as he got up from his hotel room bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>Kelly Kelly arrived at the arena very early, but then again, she was always one of the first to show up. She headed to the Divas locker room, waving and saying a few "Hello's" to anyone she saw. When she arrived at the locker room she took a seat and put her bag by her feet. Then, she just sat there for a while, thinking. <em>"I can't believe my tag match is tonight."<em> She thought. The silence and her thoughts were broken when Maria came through the door.

"Hey Kel! Are you excited for tonight?" Maria wondered in her cheery tone.

"Actually, I'm pretty nervous," Kelly replied honestly. The corners of Maria's lips turned down.

"Why? It's not like you haven't had tag matches before!"

"I know but, I wanna win…for Alex and for myself. And what if Mike tries to do something to me?"

"Oh please Kelly. Win or loose Alex won't care and he is going to be there to make sure Miz doesn't try to pull any of his crap!" Kelly smiled slightly. She knew her friend was right and that she had nothing to be worried about.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the locker room door and Kelly knew it was for her. She took a deep breath and opened it. She wasn't surprised to see Alex standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey Kels," He greeted as he reached in and hugged her, "ready for our tag match tonight?"<p>

Kelly released herself from the embrace and nodded. "Yeah let's do this." She grabbed Alex's hand and they walked to the curtain, waiting for the cue for their music. Kelly heard Downstait start to hit and then the lines "Say it to my face!" and she looked at Alex who winked back at her. They were ready; it was their time to shine.

* * *

><p><em>Alex and Miz were first to start things off, and they wasted no time. They butted heads and some harsh words were exchanged. Then the two men locked up. Miz got a headlock in. "Come on Alex!" Kelly cheered from the ropes. Alex tried to glance in her direction and broke free of the hold. He kicked Miz in the gut and went for a suplex but it was reversed and Miz flipped Riley on to his back. Alex climbed to the corner of the ring, setting himself up perfectly for Miz to execute one of his signature moves. Alex Riley fell to his knees and The Miz went for a Skull Crushing Finale. Alex Riley reversed it and gave Mike a neck-breaker. Before becoming anymore damaged, Miz rolled out of the ring. Alex went for a dive but Miz quickly moved out of the way causing Alex to crash and burn on the concrete floor. Miz took advantage of this and threw Riley into the steel steps. Kelly put her hands over her mouth and prayed that her friend would be okay. Then, Miz rolled back into the ring and tagged in Maryse. Kelly took a deep breath, looked at Alex one more time, and slowly climbed through the ropes. A few words of their own were exchanged between the two and then Maryse walked over to the ropes and did her signature hair flip. Kelly rolled her eyes "Come on Maryse!" she commanded. Then Kelly walked over to the ropes and did a hair flip of her own.<em>

_ Then Maryse ran over and speared Kelly throwing continuous blows her way. She went for a quick cover but Kelly kicked out. She picked Kelly up by her hair and went to Irish-whip her into the corner but Kelly reversed it and sent Maryese into the corner instead. Kelly fired up the crowd with a twirl of her finger and then delivered her signature stink face to Maryse. Kelly pulled Maryse up and put her leg over Mary's head. "Come on!" Kelly yelled and then executed her finishing move, the K2. Alex Riley went crazy on the ropes. Kelly rolled Maryse over and went for the pin._

_ "One! Two…" the ref started to count, along with the crowd. Knowing Maryse wouldn't kick out, Miz climbed through the ropes determined to break up the pin. He ran right over and punted Kelly in the head._

_ "That's it ring the bell!" called the referee. _

_ Boo's so loud filled the arena that the voice of Justin Roberts could barely be heard. "The winners of the match as a result of a disqualification, Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley!" Kelly laid flat on the mat. Alex Riley ran into the ring and speared Miz, incidentally taking out Maryse. Alex kept punching away at Miz until he was restrained by a group of referees. Miz nose was bleeding and he and Maryse rolled out of the ring and headed back to the locker room together._

_ "You son of a bitch!" Alex called after Miz. Then he ran to Kelly and held her in his arms. She was unconscious. "She needs help! Get the medics now!" Alex barked to the referees. The medics were there shortly and the placed Kelly on a stretcher. "I'm here for you Kel. I'm not leaving." And then the medics wheeled Kelly back stage and Alex was at her side the entire time._

* * *

><p>As soon as they were backstage almost everyone from the Raw roster were there waiting for Kelly and Alex. Alex went right to Maria and said, "Ria please go with her! I have some business to take care of." Maria nodded and went right to Kelly. Alex stormed past the crowd and disappeared from sight.<p>

Maria looked at her best friend on the stretcher and she became so worried. Tears filled her eyes as she saw how helpless her friend was. "I'm here with you Kel. I'm not leaving. Please wake up!" Maria pleaded as she climbed in the back of the ambulance with Kelly. Then the sirens sounded and the ambulance sped away to the hospital with a beaten and defeated Kelly Kelly.

* * *

><p>In The Next Chapter:<p>

The gang finds out if Kelly is going to be okay and Alex isn't too happy with his former friend's actions.


	4. A Little Green Monster

Hey guys! So I'm back and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately! I've been really busy with school work and dance but anyway, here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it and please continue to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Alex Riley didn't stick around to see Kelly being taken away to the hospital; He knew she was in good hands. He stormed past the crowd of people and down the hall leading toward the Superstars locker room.

The Varsity Villain barged through the door and marched right over Miz. "Get your ass up!" yelled Alex. "Get up!"

"Whoa, Alex take it easy," Miz spoke as he stood up from his chair. Alex pushed him against the locker.

"You did this to her! This is all your fault! What were you thinking!" barked Alex.

Miz rolled his eyes, "And why do you care anyway Alex? What is she your girlfriend now?" Alex clenched his jaw and then punched Miz across his face. He lost all control and took out all his anger on Mike. He slammed Mike's head against a locker and Miz fell to the ground. Alex grabbed his clothes and headed to the showers to get the blood off his hands. He left Mike beaten and defeated, laying flat on the ground just as Mike had left Kelly beaten and defeated in the center of the ring

* * *

><p>Alex ran in through the hospital doors and went straight to the waiting room where he saw a flash of red hair. "Maria," Alex called while jogging toward her, "how is she?" Maria turned around at the sound of his voice.<p>

"I don't know yet. They took her in for some tests and they never came back yet," Maria said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Alex took a seat next to her and put his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault," he muttered. Maria put her arm around him comfortingly.

"No it's not Alex. You had no idea this was going to happen," Maria stated. Alex looked at her and smiled slightly.

"So much for celebrating our win tonight," Alex muttered as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair. Maria looked at him confused. Alex chuckled, "We were going to make plans for our win but, as you can see, that didn't happen." Maria smiled at him and then something in a white coat caught her eye.

"Are you both here for Kelly?" asked the doctor. Alex and Maria stood up, both with matching looks of concern on their faces.

"How is she? Is she okay?" asked Alex immediately.

"She is going to be fine but for now, she has a minor concussion and a sprained neck. She'll have to wear a neck brace for about a week or so and will definitely have to take a break from wrestling for a while until she is fully recovered." As the doctor spoke, Maria felt something. She looked down and saw her fingers intertwined with Alex's. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on what thedocotor was saying. "She is awake so you may go in and see her." Maria let her hand fall from Alex's grasp.

"You go on, I'll call Vince and tell him," Maria whispered to Alex. Alex smiled at her and went inside the hospital room.

* * *

><p>He saw Kelly laying in bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. "Thank God she'sokay," Alex thought. The he walked up to Kelly and took a seat next to her. "Hey Kels," he said as he took her hand. She looked over at him and smiled.<p>

"Alex," she nearly whispered, "I'm happy to see you. I missed you." Alex laughed at her as he moved a blonde curl out of her eyes. "Alex," Kelly started again, "what happened?" Alex clenched his jaw as he thought of the horrific scene in the center of the ring.

"All that matters is that you're okay," he answered.

"But I want to know Alex. What happened?"

* * *

><p>Maria paced in the waiting room as she waited for someone from WWE to answer her.<p>

"Hello...Yeah hey Stephanie it's me, Maria...Yes I'm with her now...In thehospital...Yeah she is going to be okay but she is going to have to be out of wrestling for a while until she is fully recovered...No a minor concussion and a sprained neck...Yeah well you should suspendhim...Okay well, thanks Stephanie I'll talk to you soon." Maria said and she hung up the phone. Then, she peered through the window of Kelly's hospital room. She saw Kelly and Alex together and saw how happy they were to be with each other. She felt something inside her, jealousy. Of course she shouldn't be jealous of her best friend, but with a guy like Alex Riley, Maria couldn't help herself. He was so perfect! He was the kind of guy every girl dreamed of. Maria walked back and took her seat in the waiting room, her arms folded across her chest. "I have to be happy for Kels, she's my best friend. She deserves a great guy." Maria kept telling herself.

* * *

><p>"I tried to get back at him Kelly. I just can't believe he did that to. I thought maybe we could trust him for one match, but you see where that got us. I'm so sorry Kelly." Alex explained. Kelly was silent for a while.<p>

"It's not your fault," Kelly whispered as she wiped a tear falling from her cheek. She couldn't believe what she has just heard.

"Please Kel don't cry," Alex said as he reached across Kelly to wipe her tears. He moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Alex whispered to Kelly.

* * *

><p>Alex stayed with Kelly until visiting hours were over. "I'm sorry but you need to go. Kelly will be in good hands and you can come pick her up tomorrow morning," said the nurse to Alex. Alex nodded and kissed Kelly goodnight. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Then he walked out to the waiting room where Maria greeted him.<p>

"Now what am I going to do?" Alex said to Maria. "I didn't know Kelly would end up in the hospital so I checked out of my hotel room thinking we were going to Denver for the next show." Alex once again ran his hand through his blonde hair, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, I still have my room so I guess you could stay there for the night if you want," Maria suggested. Alex glanced back at Kelly's hospital room.

"You sure?" Alex questioned. Maria flashed her perfect, white smile and nodded. "Then I guess it's okay," Alex replied as he flashed a smile of his own. Then they walked out of the hospital and headed toward the hotel together.

"What could possibly go wrong?" both Alex and Maria thought.

* * *

><p>Hmmm...anyone else sense a love triangle going on here?<p>

**In The Next Chapter:** Maria and Kelly have a falling out and Alex wonders if it is time to take things one step further with Kelly.


	5. Runaway

Okay so Chapter 5! Drama is about to pick up! Hope you guys like it and please review! Your feedback is really important to me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Maria awoke the next morning and rolled over to her side. It wasn't until she saw Alex laying there beside her that she remembered she invited him to stay. She lifted up the covers and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was in her pajamas and not her underwear.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything last night," Alex said groggy as he rolled over toward Maria. Maria felt embarrassed and blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were up," Maria apologized. She sat up in bed and played with her red curls.

"Don't be," Alex Riley started to chuckle, "I did the same thing when I first woke up and then went back to sleep." Maria giggled back at him as he sat up beside her.

"You really like Kelly don't you?" she asked.

Alex smiled, "I mean I've never felt this way about anyone in a long time. She isn't like most girls."

Maria smiled back at him, "That's what most guys say about her and then end up dumping her. And I don't want that to happen to her again."

"You're a really good friend Maria, you know that?" Alex smiled at her. "How do you not have a guy already?" Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe becuase most guys are douche bags who don't give a damn about me. They just use me for sex or fame and then kick me to the curb. They say there is someone out there for everyone, and I used to believe that. But lately, I don't know I stopped believing in happy endings." Alex looked at her sympathetically and she just looked down at the sheets.

Alex put his hand on her knee as he spoke, "You don't deserve to be treated like that by anybody Ria. I wouldn't give up just yet." The corners of Maria's lips turned up. Then Alex's face leaned in closer to her and she got butterflies.

_"Think of Kelly!" _screamed the voice in Maria's head, causing her to turn her head and get out of bed. "Well," sighed Maria standing near the bed, "we better get ready if we want to go get Kelly." And then Maria grabbed a pair of jeans and a blouse off her dresser and headed for the shower.

"What was I thinking?" Alex said to himself as he got out of bed. "I'm loyal to Kelly, not Maria." But Alex was unsure of his last sentence as he put on a t-shirt and blue jeans. He sighed as he thought, _"I definitely shouldn't have slept here last night."_

Maria looked one last time in the mirror before she went to exit the bathroom. Her perfect red curls fell just below her shoulders while her bangs resembled a "Snooki" poof, her eyeliner was perfect, her glossy lips were in a frown. "I can't believe I almost kissed him," Maria mumbled as she tugged down her simple black tank-top. She fastened the buckle on the black belt around her skinny jeans and then walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry I took so long. Ready to go?" she asked .

Alex took one look at her and his mouth dropped.

Maria giggled, "Come one let's go Alex." And then Maria took him by the hand and they drove to the hospital together.

* * *

><p>"Hi we're here for Kelly," spoke Alex to the nurse. She smiled and took Alex to Kelly's room.<p>

"Someone's here for you," said the nurse. Then Kelly looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw Alex.

"Hi!" she exclaimed and gestured for a hug. Alex chuckled and hugged her tight.

"She is allowed to leave although she needs this first," said the nurse as she handed Kelly the neck brace. Kelly groaned as she put it on. Alex laughed at her and she playfully slapped his arm.

Grabbing Kelly's hand Alex asked, "Ready to leave?" Kelly went to nod but then remembered she couldn't so she just stood up instead.

"I hope you brought Ria with you because I need help changing!" Kelly laughed as she walked out of the hospital room.

When Maria saw Kelly she ran over and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're okay! Come on I have a change of clothes for you and I brought make-up," Maria proclaimed as she dragged Kelly off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Maria put the finishing touches on Kelly's make-up and was pleased with the job she had done. "Thanks so much boo," Kelly grinned. "I had looked like a ghost!" Maria laughed along with her.<p>

"Your lucky I always come prepared!" Maria responded. "Oh and I spoke to Stephanie last night."

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Well she said you take as much time off as you need and that she hopes you get better. You can still hang around the arena of course, but you better not try to wrestle. She also said that she isn't going to suspend Mike."

Kelly's fearful eyes widened. "Are you serious? Why not?" Kelly stressed.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Kel she said he is too good for business and that she would only suspend him for a week but he got hurt and can't wrestle this week anyway."

Kelly bit her thumbnail and then questioned, "Wait what do you mean? How did he get hurt?"

Maria shrugged her shoulders once again. "I had thought the same thing when she told me!" Kelly and Maria both wondered if Miz really was hurt or if he was faking just to keep from getting suspended. They walked back out to the waiting room and found Alex sitting around texting on his phone.

"Hey there!" Kelly greeted when she took a seat next to him. Alex looked up and smiled at her.

"It's good to see you happy and smiling again Kels. Now let's get out of here," Alex laughed.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked at herself in the mirror in the Divas locker room. "Ugh! I can't believe I have to wear this stupid thing!" Kelly exclaimed frustrated as she tugged on the brace around her neck.<p>

Maria laughed at her. Then she muttered, "You should have seen the way Alex protected you and how angry he got when you were hurt. Although, none of this would have even happened if it wasn't for your douche bag ex-boyfriend." Kelly turned slowly to face her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kelly snapped.

"Exactly what I said. He is the one that did this to you. It's a good thing you are done with him, he never cared about you."

"Don't you ever say that! You don't know Mike like I do!"

"Oh please Kelly everyone saw how he pushed you around."

"No, he wasn't like that. He loved me. Sure he might be an asshole with other people but with me he was caring and funny and sweet and I love him!"

"So you do still love him?" Maria questioned.

Kelly looked at the ground, "He is the love of my life Maria...of course I still love him."

"Why? Get over it! You have a great guy like Alex and you should be happy that he is in your life. He would do anything for you Kelly!"

"Maria, just shut the hell up!" Kelly fumed and then she stormed out of the locker room. Before the door could slam closed, Maria grabbed it.

Maria shouted after Kelly, "Go ahead! Keep running like you runaway from every problem you have!" Then she slammed the door and let out a shriek of frustration.

Kelly kept walking down the hall, her mind still fuming until she walked into someone. "Oh I'm sorr...oh hey Alex."

"What's wrong Kel? You okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little frustrated."

"Listen I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if, well, if you wanted to go out with me tonight after the show," Alex stammered. Kelly was unsure of herself. She did still have feelings for Mike, but she still really liked Alex. Then Maria's words played through her head, _"Go ahead! Keep running like you runaway from every problem you have!"_

Kelly sighed then forced a smile, "I'd love to. I mean if you are really willing to take someone out looking like this."

Alex chuckled at her, "Oh please Kel you are still beyond beautiful even with a neck brace on." Then Alex gently pulled her in for a hug. As he hugged Kelly, he looked down the hall and saw a that flash of red hair and he noticed a depressed look in her eyes and then, she disappeared. Alex wanted to call out to her but held Kelly tighter instead. _"I love Kelly," _he had to remind himself.

_"So he does have feelings for her,"_ Miz thought as he stood at the end of the hall and watched his ex-girlfriend hold Alex Riley. Miz clenched his jaw and turned away. _"He isn't going to win this. I'm not going to let him steal Kelly away from me."_

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter: <strong>

Alex and Kelly go on their first date and things get a bit intimate. Miz isn't too happy to hear about the date and when Maria goes to confront Kelly, she overhears Miz's plan which makes her rethink what she is about to do


	6. Decisions, Decisions

Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm back. To tell you the truth I was thinking of just stopping the story plus I've been super busy with dance and work and I was away and just recently my boyfriend broke up with me so there has been a lot of drama! But I'm making time to write so here is Chapter 6! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Alex Riley released his grasp on the beautiful blonde. "Alright I'll let you go get ready and I'll come pick you up when the show is over," Alex said with a smile as he moved a curl out of Kelly's eyes. She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I can't wait!" she exclaimed. Then Kelly headed into the locker room. Alex let out a small sigh and then headed down the hall. There was something he needed to do right now.

* * *

><p>Maria stood leaning up against the wall. Her back slid down the wall as she dropped to the floor and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders moved up and down to the sound of her cries. <em>"Stop it Maria! You should be happy! She was your bestfriend and he was never yours. You're really going to cry over one night?"<em> Maria thought trying to pull herself together. It was true; Kelly was her bestfriend, until their fight, and she was dating Alex. Maria knew this all along but there was something about Alex that made her want him. She looked at the white wall in front of her as she wiped away her tears.

"Why so sad Red?" asked a voice. Maria's heart sank as she recognized the voice and the nickname. No one ever called her "Red" except one person, Alex Riley. She shot a look at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing okay? It's nothing," she mumbled as she pulled herself up off the floor. She turned to walk away from him but he pulled her back.

"I know you're mad at me Maria, but I really like Kelly." Maria looked back at him.

"I get it Alex! I get that I just won't be good enough for any guy! There will always be someone else that is better than me! Even a blonde bimbo!" Maria screamed.

"Since when are you and Kelly not friends?" asked Alex. Maria rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story," Maria said as she pulled at her pony-tail.

"Oh. Well listen Maria, you are good enough for somebody. Any guy would be lucky to date you," Alex grinned looking Maria straight in the eyes. Maria looked down at the floor making sure to not meet his glance. Alex caressed her face and leaned in closer. "Just say no if you want me to stop," whispered Alex. Maria took a deep breath and then, Alex's lips crushed against hers. It was a passionate kiss and Maria didn't want it to stop. _"What about Kelly?"_ screamed the voice inside Alex's head, but he didn't listen to it. Instead, he pulled Maria in closer and they continued locking lips.

* * *

><p>Kelly was bored, really bored. She couldn't do anything because of her neck and now she couldn't even have "girl-talk" with Maria since, well, since they weren't speaking. So, Kelly dragged herself out of the locker room and started wandering the halls for someone to talk to. As she was walking, she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry," Kelly said as she looked up. "Actually nevermind," she said when she realized the face smiling at her.<p>

"Oh come on Kel! I know you miss me," smirked the Miz. Kelly rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whatever," she muttered as she tried to step past him.

"So word on the street is you're dating A-Ry," said the Miz with a look of disgust on his face. Kelly just looked at him. "Are you kidding me Kel? Alex Riley, Alex Riley? What do you see in him?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Well he certainly isn't a chick magnet like myself! And he certainly isn't as talented as I am either!" Kelly just rolled her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Mostly because she knew she still had feelings for the Miz. "Well my match is next. Maybe you should watch, you know, remind yourself of the guy you could of had." He started to walk away but then turned back one last time. "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry about the injury. You know I would never want to hurt you Kel," he said as he touched theneckbrace. Then he stormed off through the curtains with a smirk on his face.

Kelly watched him leave and let out a sigh as she dropped her hands to her sides. She ranher hand through her hair as she thought, _"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

><p>Kelly slid lip gloss on and looked at herself. Besides the neckbrace, she looked really pretty. She was sure she would impress Alex on their date tonight. Then as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Kelly swung it open and smiled at the sight of the dirty blonde before her. Alex's hair was spiked and he looked adorable in his baby-blue dress shirt and and black slacks.<p>

"You look beautiful as always," Alex exclaimed as his eyes widened when he saw Kelly. She hugged him as she came out of the locker room.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Kelly giggled. "Ready to go?" Kelly took Alex's hand as he nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"This restaurant is beautiful!" awed Kelly as she sat down.<p>

` Alex was taking his seat across from her, "Yeah I guess I know how to pick them." Kelly giggled at him. She picked up her menu and starting reading choices on it. Her smiled faded when she knew Alex couldn't see her face. It was then when she remembered her confrontation with Mike. It had brought butterflies to her stomach just talking to him. But then their was Alex. She really liked Alex! He made her feel different, he made her feel like no one else could. But then Kelly remembered, Miz had broken her heart before, Alex never had.

Alex thought about the make-out session he had shared with Maria earlier today. He couldn't believe he had done that since all he had thought about was the beautiful blonde sitting across from him. Maria was a great girl and he did have feelings for her, but somewhere in his heart, he knew Kelly was the one for him. She had a smile that could light up the whole world and always knew had to make him laugh. _"I think I love her,"_ Alex thought to himself as he set down his menu and his smiled returned.

* * *

><p>Alex set Kelly down gently down on the bed and pressed his lips against hers again. He paused as he took of his shirt, revealing that breath taking six pack. He continued to kiss Kelly until she lightly pushed him back. "What's wrong?" he asked a little out of breath. "Did I do something wrong?"<p>

Kelly sat up in the bed as she sighed, "No it's just this stupid neckbrace!" Alex laughed at her as he sat beside her. "I'm sorry!" Kelly apologized as she put a hand on his knee.

"It's okay Kel," he winked as he planted another kiss on her. "I can wait," he smiled at her. Kelly laughed in response and cuddled next to him. Alex put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his bare chest. Kelly smiled as she sat with him. Alex really did make her happy.

"Alex can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," he replied as he braced himself for the question to follow.

"Can I stay the night?" Kelly giggled.

Alex let out a small laugh, "No shit Kelly!"

* * *

><p>Kelly awoke held in Alex's arms and she smiled.<p>

"Good morning," he mumbled at her. She turned over and kissed his nose. He smiled at her. "We should get ready. We have to get to the arena babe."

Kelly groaned, "But I just wanna stay here with you!" They both chuckled and got out of the double bed. Kelly walked over to Alex and kissed his lips as she put her hands around him. "Do we have to go to work?"

Alex kissed her again, "Unfortunately." He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to go get ready. Kelly watched him walk away and smirked.

"Nice ass!" she called as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Shut up Kel!" Alex joked back with her. Kelly let out her famous laugh and went to her bag to find her phone. She didn't expect any messages since the only person who would ever send her crazy texts over night would be Maria. She picked up her phone and went to sit on the bed.

"Wait this isn't my phone," she muttered when she remembered her and Alex both had anIphone. Then the phone vibrated and she looked at it and her eyes widened when she saw the message being displayed to her.

_One new __voicemail from: Maria (Red) Kanellis_

Kelly clenched her jaw as she thought, _"Why in the hell is Maria leaving him a voicemail?"_ Instead of being annoying, Kelly put the phone in Alex's bag and got hers out. She didn't have any messages from Maria! She heard the door to the bathroom open and made the decision to act like she hadn't just found out anything. Besides, they had had a great night last night, why ruin it?

* * *

><p>Maria walked down the halls with her hands on her hips. She was feeling really guilty about what happened between her and Alex even though she had loved it. She had to tell Kelly, mostly because she thought maybe it would break them up. But then something caught her attention and she stopped short.<p>

"I don't care John. I want Kelly back, I need Kelly back! I'm going to do whatever I can to break her and that douche Alex Riley up. I know she loves me and if it means humiliating Alex to show that, I'll so whatever it takes."

Maria gasped when she heard the Miz saying this. Of course she was on her way to go do the same thing but no matter what, Kelly was her best friend and she knew that.

She swung open the Divas locker room door and walked right over to Kelly.

"Aww Kelly he is so sweet!" gushed Eve. Kelly blushed as she said that.

"Excuse me Eve can I talk to Kelly for a minute?" asked Maria.

"Of course!" smiled Eve. "You'll have to give me the rest of the details later Kelly!" Kelly laughed at her friend as she watched Eve walk over to the Bellas.

"Hey Kel," started Maria with a sweet smile on her face.

Kelly refused to make eye contact, "What do you want?"

Maria sighed. "What do I want? What I want is for us to be friends again! I mean come on Kel we are fighting over something so stupid! And, I miss you Kelly. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry."

Kelly thought about Maria's words. "I miss you too Ria. And I'm sorry too," Kelly apologized. She looked at Maria and smiled.

"Aww come here boo!" Maria gushed as she pulled in Kelly for a hug. The two girls laughed at themselves.

"You just made my day! I've missed talking to you boo boo!" Kelly exclaimed to her friend.

"You too! Oh and I want details... how did you're date go?" Maria faked a smile. She really didn't want to know but she couldn't let Kelly know that.

Kelly remembered what she had seen on Alex's phone but shook the memory out of her head. "It was amazing! Alex really is a great guy and I had so much fun. And, well, we almost had sex! But this freakin neckbrace! Anyway it was a really great night and I had a lot of fun!" Kelly beamed.

Maria's heart sank when she heard that but she forced herself to keep a smile. "Oh my gosh! That's great Kel!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know man I mean if you love Kelly don't you think you should just let her be happy? I mean like they say when you love something set it free and if it comes back you know it's meant to be."<p>

"Really John? Really? Really? When the hell did you become so philosophical? Sometimes I question our friendship. And I know Kelly isn't happy with Alex. She loves me and I know we are meant to be. I'm gonna do whatever I can to get her back." Miz said as he smirked remembering the good times of his past relationship.

"What about Maryse?"

"Who gives a shit?"

* * *

><p>Hello Drama?<p>

**In the Next Chapter**: Kelly confronts Alex about him and Maria and Miz sees something which gives him the perfect opportunity to get Kelly back.


	7. Kiss and Tell

Ok so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, it's only because I'm kinda stuck and I guess have writers block -_-It's also been another really terrible week and I'm sick...I know my life just keeps getting better! Oh yeah and I wanna give a shout out to **JohnCenaRkoFanForever** for inspiring me with a new idea! But anyway here is Chapter 7 so please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Hey! Notice anything different?" Kelly asked her bestfriend as she stepped into the locker room. Kelly put her hands on her hips and displayed herself.

"Yay your neck brace is finally gone!" exclaimed Maria when she took one look at theblonde. Kelly laughed at her.

` "I'm so excited and I have my first match in a while tonight."

"Against who?"

"Brie Bella but I think her sister is going to be at ringside."

"Well that's an easy match for your first night back." Maria reassured. Kelly nodded in response. Then the sound of Zebrahead filled the room. Maria looked at her cell phone and when she saw the name she said, "Sorry Kel I gotta take this!"

"Yeah go ahead." Then Maria disappeared as she took the phone call. Kelly walked out of the locker room and down the hall. She needed to get her make up done before her match. But then, someone crossed her path.

"Hey Kels," spoke the voice.

"Miz please leave me alone!"

"Oh your neck is better that's great!" Miz proclaimed as he reached up to caress Kelly's face. Kelly pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone Miz."

"Aw Kels don't be this way. I know you still have feelings for me."

Kelly took a deep breath, "I'm very happy in my relationship! And I'm not coming back to you. Alex isn't a douche bag nor does he treat me like shit like you did!" And with that Kelly marched passed Miz and didn't even glance back at him.

Miz clenched his jaw as he watched her walk away. _"Whatever it takes,"_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Well why aren't you at the arena?" asked Maria, confused. "Don't you think we should tell her...Well it's your choice, she's your girlfriend... Fine I'll meet you." Maria hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She hated sneaking around like this, but she couldn't stop herself. She put the phone back in her bag and walked out to the parking lot to wait for her "secret lover."<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly moved her bangs out of her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Thanks Jane! You made me look amazing, like you always do!" The make up artist smiled back as she cleaned her brushes. Kelly felt a tap on her shoulder and she immediately turned around.<p>

"Hey Kelly, it's nice to see you again!" said a smiling face.

Kelly was shocked at the face looking back at her. "John! Oh my gosh it is so great to see you again too! Where have you been?"

John chuckled at this, "Around. Being the face of the company isn't easy. So you're dating A-Ry, the Varsity Villian?"

"Yeah things have been going really great for us. I don't know where he is today but yeah we are dating. I feel like we haven't talked in forever John!"

"It's only been like two months but it seems like forever," John said.

Kelly smiled at him, "But you're still my best friend and you always will be John! And now that we are both on Raw we really have to stay close. I miss you!"

"Well you're still my bestfriend too Kel. And I've missed you and your ability to always make me laugh. It's been a rough two months."

"I know how you feel John. Listen I'd love to stay and catch up, but my match is next! We'll talk later though!" Kelly said as she reached up and gave John a hug.

"Definitely! Good luck Kelly!"

* * *

><p><em>"Come on!" Kelly screamed as she got the fans on her side. She lifted up Brie and went to give her Kelly's finisher, but something took Kelly's attention.<em>

_ "Good job Kelly!" yelled the Miz as he came walking down the ramp. Kelly put her hands up in confusion._

_ "What are you doing?" She asked frustrated. Miz looked up at her._

_ "Well I don't see your boyfriend supporting you, so I thought I should."_

_ "GO! Get out of here!" Then Kelly was put in a roll-up cover._

_ "1! 2! 3!" The Bellas started celebrating their upset victory over Kelly. Kelly banged the mat in a rage of frustration. She ran her hands through her hair and watched as the Miz rolled in to the ring. He put his arm around Kelly._

_ "Don't touch me! This is your fault!" Kelly screamed as she pushed Miz's arm away. She stood up and walked out of the ring. _

_ "Kelly I'm sorry!" Miz yelled after her. She kept on walking all the way to the backstage area, without listening to a word Mike had to say._

* * *

><p>"Kelly please I was just trying to support you!" Miz pleaded as he grabbed his arm and pulled Kelly back.<p>

"I don't need you or your support!"

"I only did it because I didn't see your boyfriend trying to help you out!"

"He isn't even in the arena Mike! Just go away! Leave me alone!" Kelly screamed as she pushed Miz away and ran to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Maria pulled herself away as she caught her breath. "Alex I thought you loved Kelly."<p>

"It's possible to love two people isn't it?"

"But Kelly is my best friend and your girlfriend. Don't you think we should tell her?"

Alex pulled Maria closer and pressed his lips against hers. Then the kiss got more passionate and Maria and Alex started their make-out session again.

Miz was walking down the hallway but stopped as he took sight of this. His eyes widened as he watched them. "Yeah he isn't in the arena alright," Miz whispered to himself. Then he smirked as he realized what he had discovered. He went off to find Kelly.

Kelly walked out of the Divas locker room and went to go find her "new" best friend. Then she was stopped and rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. "How many times do I have to tell you! Get away from me!"

"Kelly please just listen to me." The way he looked in to Kelly's eyes made her stop and actually listen to him.

"Fine. What do you want Miz?"

"You should know what your boyfriend is doing behind your back. You said he isn't at the arena right? Well I just saw him making out with Maria. Some best friend right? I told you Kel, he isn't right for you!" Miz explained.

Kelly let out a small laugh and then rolled her eyes. "I always knew you were a jerk, but I never thought you would go this low just to get me back! Get over it! I'm in love with Alex. You broke up with me remember? We are over!" Kelly yelled and marched off to go talk to John like she promised him she would.

"John he is such a jerk! He broke up with me and now he wants me back? But why would he make something like that up?"

"I don't Kelly, I mean Miz is a douche bag. I think you're better off without him. But did you ever talk to Alex about Maria?"

"Well no, but maybe I should." Kelly answered as she remembered what she had saw on Alex's phone. John patted Kelly on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. If Alex is really as crazy about you as he says he is, you'll be fine. Don't stress it Kelly," John comforted her as he got up from the table they were sitting at. "I gotta go, my match is next."

"Good luck!" Kelly called after him. She stared at the bottle of water in her hands and sighed. She knew what she had to do. Whether she liked it or not, she had to ask Alex about Maria.

* * *

><p>The beautiful blonde placed her hands on her hips as she walked down the long hallway. Then she saw his dirty blonde hair and walked up to him, forcing a smile upon her face. "Hey," she said as she tapped his shoulder, "I didn't know you were here! I was actually coming to look for you though." Alex looked at her and smiled as he kissed her lips.<p>

"Yeah I just got here a couple of minutes ago. What's up?" he asked casually.

_"Some best friend,"_ played the words of Mike inside her head. She shook the thoughts away and then smiled. "Can I talk to you? Like in private?" she asked.

"Of course Kelly," Alex replied and then he took her hand and led her into a small alley way. Kelly took a deep breath.

"You and Maria are friends right?" Kelly asked.

Alex's smile faded as he thought about what he had just done. "Yeah of course."

"And you love me right?" Kelly asked as butterflies filled her stomach.

"Of course I do Kelly why are you asking?" Alex said as he stroked Kelly's cheek. She lightly pushed his hand away.

She kept her eyes on the floor beneath her, "I heard you were cheating on me though. With Maria." Alex didn't look at her nor did he say anything to her. "Is it true? Did you cheat on me with my bestfriend?" Kelly asked, her voice becoming louder.

"Who did you hear this from?" asked Alex, his voice almost a whisper.

"Answer the question!" Kelly demanded.

Alex sighed as the answer escaped his lips, "Yes." Kelly's heart sank in to her stomach and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"For once Mike was telling the truth! I didn't believe it until now! You said you loved me! How could you do this to me?" Kelly screamed as she burst in to tears.

"Kelly calm down. Please just listen to me," Alex sighed. He went to pull her in for a hug. As he did this, Kelly slapped him across his face.

"Get away from me you son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate you!" Kelly screamed as she ran away down the hall. She stopped against a wall and sunk down to the floor. She couldn't stop crying. She just replayed the conversation with Alex over and over again in her head.

"Kelly!" said a voice. "What's wrong?" John stood across from her and lifted her up from the ground. He held her in his arms as she cried.

"It's true. He cheated on me John. He said he loved me! It was all just a lie," Kelly sobbed into John's shoulder. He held her tighter and stroked her blonde curls.

"I'm sorry Kelly," he whispered in her ear. "But everything is going to be okay. It's going to be alright." Kelly cried harder at his words and John held her tighter. They stood in each others arms until Kelly had no more tears to cry. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

><p>Alex slammed his fist against the wall of the locker room. He was furious at himself and at what he had done to Kelly. He never meant to hurt her.<p>

"Whoa Alex take it easy? What's wrong did Maria reject you or something?" Miz asked sarcastically as he smirked. Alex turned around in a rage.

"It was you! You told Kelly!" Alex shouted at him. Miz shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You don't deserve her. And you obviously don't love her if you go and fool around with her best friend! She deserves a guy like me and I'm gonna get her back soon enough. You'll see."

Alex clenched his jaw, "I'll be damned if you take anything else away from me again!" Alex stormed out of the locker room and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter: <strong>Kelly gets in to a fight with Maria and Miz and Alex battle it out in the ring.


	8. Mistakes and Regrets

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been super busy and honestly have had no idea what to write! I was also pretty sick and days have been CRAZY! Ugh! But I'm back and I know this might not be the best but here it is Chapter 8! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kelly bit her bottom glossed lip and played with her fingers. She wore a blank stare. She shut her eyes trying to forget the memory as she looked down at the floor. The conversation played over and over again in her head. She heard the door of the locker room open and she glanced over. She sawfiery red hair and her face felt hot. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she watched Maria walk to her locker. The beautiful blond cracked her neck, keeping her eyes glued on Maria. Then she stood up and marched over to her. She tapped the red head on the shoulder. Maria turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kels!" she said friendly. "What's up?"

"Listen I need to talk to you." Kelly said as friendly as she could.

"Of course Kel what's up?"

Kelly looked away for a moment and then her face scrunched up. "Bitch!" she screamed as she slapped Maria across her face. Maria held her cheek which was now burning.

"What the hell was that for?" Maria asked in confusion with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh please you know exactly what is was for! I thought you were my best friend but I guess your just a dumb bitch! How could you do this to me?" Kelly shouted, her face turning red.

"Kelly what are you talking about?" Maria played dumb as butterflies filled her stomach as she thought of Alex.

"You're having an affair with my boyfriend!" Kelly glared at Maria.

Maria looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Kelly. "Listen Kelly I'm sorry," she nearly whispered.

"Oh I'm sure you are! I can't believe I trusted you," Kelly shot back.

"Listen Kelly this isn't all my fault! Last time I checked your boyfriend was the one sticking his tongue down my throat! It takes two to tango!"

Kelly tackled Maria to the ground at this point. "You stupid bitch! I hate you!"

Maria rolled on top of her and started pulling Kelly's golden hair. "Shut the hell up!"

Kelly won the next battled and rolled on top of Maria. "Go to hell!" And then Kelly punched Maria across her face. Maria laid motionless on the ground. "Bitch!" Kelly started slamming Maria's head against the floor. She was suddenly pulled off by Eve.

"Kelly! Stop, calm down!" Eve called as she ripped Kelly off of Maria.

"Get off of me!" Kelly screamed. Eve released her grasp. Kelly pushed the hair out of her eyes as she still wore that same angry stare towards her Maria. Eve bent down to Maria and tried to helpher.

"Kelly what did you do! What is wrong with you?" Eve asked as she raised an eyebrow. She moved the hair out of Maria's eyes. "She needs help," she whispered to herself. Kelly stormed out of the locker room. She was proud of herself. After all, Maria deserved it, didn't she?

* * *

><p>Miz smirked as he strutted down the hallway. He, like Kelly, was proud of himself. He pretty much broke up the beautiful blond and the Varsity Villain. And now, he was going to make Alex Riley pay. <em>"Does he really think Kelly will still love him?"<em> Miz thought to himself as he turned the corner. He snatched the microphone from the camera man and placed it so the "W" was now an "M." He adjusted his tie one last time and headed out to the ring.

* * *

><p><em>Boo's filled the arena as Miz stepped through the ropes. "Now as some of you know, us wrestlers actually have lives outside of the ring. And as some of you also know, I ended a great relationship with a beautiful Diva. And now some new kid thinks he can steal the spotlight? Really? Really? Really?"<em>

_"Say it to my face!" the music filled the arena along with the cheers of the crowd. Alex Riley marched down the ramp and rolled in to the ring. _

_"I don't know who you think you are Miz." Alex shot back. "And bringing your personal life into the ring? C'mon man!"_

_Miz rubbed his jaw. "That's cute, that's real cute. Yay here comes Mr. Alex Riley to the rescue!"_

_Alex laughed at him. "I can beat you anywhere, anytime Miz." _

_"You would be nothing in the WWE without me! I made you!" Miz shouted._

_"You made me into a conceited jerk! You made me someone I'm not! You made me like you, Miz! But guess what. I'm Alex Riley!"_

_Miz face scrunched up and he clenched his fist. Then he swung at Alex Riley. Alex Riley rubbed his jaw and then took Miz to the ground. Punches were flown and things were getting tense. Then Miz rolled out of the ring. Alex Riley watched him and then followed him out. Miz pink dress shirt was ripped and Alex's blue one was unbuttoned. Alex swung Miz around to face him and then speared him, knocking him into the barricade and breaking it. Miz laid unconscious on the floor. Alex ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath._

_"You didn't make me," he whispered down to Miz. Alex stared at him for a long second. Then his music hit and he stormed to the back, leaving Miz helpless._

* * *

><p>Alex was still heated as he stormed past everyone in the locker room. Then he turned the corner and looked ahead, confused, as he saw the sight in front of him. Someone was being taken out of the Divas locker room on a stretcher. Then he clenched his jaw when he saw curly red hair hanging from the girl laying there. He ran over to her with a look of worry on his face.<p>

"Maria!" He exclaimed as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What happened?" He demanded. He looked at all the scared faces surrounding him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to take her. You're welcome to come," said one of the trainers. Alex looked at him with a blank stare and watched as they carried Maria off. Then he looked and saw Eve.

"Eve! What the hell happened?" Alex yelled.

"Ask Kelly! She did this!" Eve snapped. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to the hospital with Maria. I have to know she is going to be okay." And then Eve ran down the hall to catch up with the medical team.

"Kelly?" Alex asked himself aloud.

* * *

><p>Kelly bit her bottom lip. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Then she jumped out of her skin as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whipped herself around and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh hey John."<p>

John laughed, "Hey Kel. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kelly flashed her perfect smile at him. "It's fine, I'm just a little jumpy today."

"Oh. Hey did you here about Maria?"

Kelly's eyes widen and butterflies filled her stomach. "No why? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Someone apparently attacked her or something and she is being taken to the hospital or... something."

Kelly's face went pale. She played with her hands and started to pace back and forth.

"Kelly? You okay?" asked John.

There was a long moment of silence and then a long sigh. "John I did this! I'm the one that attacked her! I didn't think it was that bad. What if she is hurt because of me?" Kelly wondered nervously.

John went over to Kelly and put his hands on her shoulders. At first he didn't know what to say. He was a little surprised. Kelly was one of the nicest people he knew. Then he spoke, "Kelly relax. I'm sure she will be fine. But, why did you do it?"

Kelly felt tears well up in her eyes. "Because I was pissed at her! My boyfriend was cheating on me with her. She was my best friend and I never thought she would do that!" Kelly started to cry. "I never meant to hurt her."

John pulled Kelly closer to him. He stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay Kel. I'm here for you." Kelly cried into his shoulder for a long time, but then pulled herself away. She wiped her tears.

"You going to be okay?" John asked quietly. Kelly nodded, unable to speak. "I've got to get ready for match but I'll come find you after. Be strong Kel. Everything will be okay," he said knowingly. He flashed a smile and winked at her and then walked down the hallway. Kelly sighed as she watched him walk away. She had no one again.

She sighed as she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway. She bit her fingernail as she walked. Then there was another tap on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she turned around. As she looked up at the face in front of her, she almost wanted to cry.

"Look Kel we need to talk," spoke the Varsity Villain.

"I know," Kelly whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex shouted at her. "Why would you do something like this?"

Kelly took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Don't give me that shit Kelly! Talk!" Alex screamed.

Then something came over Kelly. "Since when do you care so much about her anyway! Was it when you were sticking your dick inside her? When you cheated on me with her? Is that when you developed all these deep feelings for her! Don't you dare act like you love her!" Kelly yelled at him, her hands shaking. It was very rare for her to get this way.

Alex was a little taken back. Had Kelly really just said that to him? "Don't turn this around and make it seem like it was my fault!"

"Do you have any fucking idea how much I loved you? And I thought you felt the same way about me, but then you cheated on me with my best friend. My best fucking friend! You have no idea how mad that made me, at you and at her. That's why I attacked her. I was so angry I wasn't thinking. I'm not a bad person!" Kelly explained.

"Kelly I do love you. I never meant for you to find out..."

Kelly interrupted, "You never meant for me to find out? So what you were just gonna keep sleeping with her while you were with me? What the hell! What was it going to take, for you to have kids with her? Do you really think I'm that stupid! I thought you were different, but you are just like every other guy!"

Kelly's words hurt Alex. He clenched his fist and then spoke. "I didn't mean it like thatKel. I love you. People make mistakes. And even though I did what I did, that doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Maria!"

"Dont you dare say that you love me! And who are you to tell me what I can and can not do? You have no idea how hard I'm taking this. I still love Maria and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Kelly shut the hell up!"

"You wanted me to fucking talk right? So I am!" Kelly snapped. Then Alex did the unthinkable. He unclenched his fist and slapped Kelly across her face. Kelly dropped to her knees and held her cheek. There was a huge red mark from the slap. She cried, half at the pain, half at the fact that Alex had just hit her. Now Alex's hands were shaking. It wasn't like him to hit a girl. He honestly didn't mean it.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted a voice and then Alex was taken down. Miz kicked him while he was down. "What is wrong with you? You asshole!" Miz shouted. Then he ran over to Kelly and put his arms around her.

"Kelly? Kelly are you okay?" asked Miz. Kelly cried in to his shoulder and hugged him back. Miz picked her up and carried her with him. "You're okay Kel. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Alex got up from the ground and watched as Miz carried Kelly away. He never meant to hurt her. But maybe now, he knew what had come over Kelly when she attacked Maria. He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked away. He had to get away, away from all of this. He walked in to the locker room and changed in to comfortable clothes. He grabbed his car keys and left.

* * *

><p>He sat in his car, wondering where to go. He couldn't stay in the arena, not with all that unwanted drama. He couldn't go to the hospital. Even though he cared for Maria, he didn't want to hear that she wasn't going to be okay. He turned the key and started the car. Then he started to drive. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he was going to get away.<p>

As he drove, he couldn't keep his mind off of everything that had happened. He kept replaying the image of him slapping Kelly and he kept hearing her terrified sobs. He forced himself to stop thinking of that. The he replayed the feeling he got and the image of Maria on the stretcher. This made him think of the screaming match with Kelly, which brought him back to the slap. What had he done? Tears filled his eyes and then suddenly, he saw bright lights in front of him and the loud blast of a horn. He gasped and then, his car collided with the one in front of him and he spun in to the rail. His car was messed up and smoke filled the air. And there lay Alex; the only thing moving on him was the blood falling from his head.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter:<strong> Everybody learns karma is a bitch! Miz and Kelly relive old feelings for one another and we find out what happens to Alex and Maria. Are they dead? Alive? Will they be okay?


	9. What Hurts The Most

Weellll I'm back! There was so much drama last chapter right? Anyway, I'm pretty bored and really wanna write! So, here is chapter 9! Hope you like it and please review! I'm thinking of maybe ending the story soon but I don't know! I actually enjoy writing these characters. Anyway I'm open to requests for a second story :) P.S. Happy belated Thanksgiving!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"No he isn't moving. We have to take him in. He doesn't look good. I don't think he's going to survive. Looks like it was a pretty bad accident," said one of the medics as they took Alex out of the smashed up car. He was still motionless. They put A-Ry in the back of the ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kelly cried into Mike's shoulder. "Why would he do this to me?" she sobbed as she stroked her cheek. Miz pulled Kelly closer to him.<p>

"It's okay Kelly. He is a douche bag anyway. He doesn't deserve you," Mike comforted. "What kind of guy hits a girl?" Kelly wiped away her tears. Her cheek still stung. Alex had hit her really hard. She looked into the mirror in front of her. There was a cut near her right eye. She let another tear fall down her face.

"You look fine Kelly," Miz assured her as he touched her cut. "Beautiful as ever." Then a blast of music filled the air. Kelly reached in to her pocket and picked up her phone. She didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyway.

"Hello?' she answered her voice hoarse for crying. "Yeah this is she...Yes I know him...Oh my gosh..."

* * *

><p>Eve paced the hallways of the hospital room and picked at her finger nails. She put her head in her hands and pushed open the wood door. "Hey Ria," she said as she walked to the red heads bedside.<p>

Maria looked around groggy. Then a small smile came upon her face. "Hey Eve."

The Latina smiled at this. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Much better. Where's Kelly?"

"I guess you don't remember what happened then."

Maria's face become confused. "What are you talking about?"

Eve sighed. "You and Kelly had a really big fight. She attacked you and you were unconscious. I don't really know what happened or why she did it."

"Because of me," Maria whispered. "I had an affair with Alex. I never meant to hurt Kelly though."

Eve nodded. "I know Ria. But listen I have some bad news."

"Oh great," Maria sighed.

Eve breathed in deeply and shut her eyes. "Maria," she started, "Alex...Alex was in a really bad accident. He is in really bad condition Ria. He was taken to the hospital a little while ago. He has been unconscious since they found him. The doctors...the doctors aren't sure if he is going to live."

Tears formed in Maria's eyes. Her hand was over her mouth. "You're joking right? You're kidding me? Because this isn't funny Eve!" Maria exclaimed in disbelief.

"No Maria. I would never joke about something like this. I'm so sorry Maria." Eve wrapped her arms around her friend. Maria still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She wrapped her arms loosely around Eve, wearing a blank expression. She really cared about Alex. What if he wasn't okay?

* * *

><p><em>"To being friends?"<em>

_Without hesitation this time, Kelly shook his hand._

_"Ha! Now we shook on it so there's no backing out!" Alex teased._

_"Listen I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if, well, if you wanted to go out with me tonight after the show," Alex stammered._

_"I'd love to."_

_Alex set Kelly down gently down on the bed and pressed his lips against hers again. He paused as he took of his shirt, revealing that breath taking six pack._

_"Good morning," he mumbled at her. She turned over and kissed his nose. He smiled at her._

_"Is it true? Did you cheat on me with my best friend?" _

_Alex sighed as the answer escaped his lips, "Yes."_

_Then Alex did the unthinkable. He unclenched his fist and slapped Kelly across her face. Kelly dropped to her knees and held her cheek. There was a huge red mark from the slap. She cried, half at the pain, half at the fact that Alex had just hit her. Now Alex's hands were shaking. It wasn't like him to hit a girl. He honestly didn't mean it._

"I don't think he is going to make it," spoke one of the many doctors.

* * *

><p>"Kel, what happened? Is everything okay?" Miz asked nervously as Kelly hung up the phone.<p>

Kelly's expression was a confused one. "That was the hospital, calling about Alex. He was in a bad car accident."

"Well is he okay?" asked Miz.

"They said it was pretty bad and that he hasn't woken up. They don't know if he'll make it." That same expression on her face. She didn't know how she felt. There was a part of her that wanted to break down and cry; the part that loves Alex, the part that misses Alex. Then, there was a part of her that didn't care and thought Alex deserved it; the part that knew Alex cheated on her and lied to her, the part that just witness him slap her across her face. She touched the cut near her eye.

"Kel, you okay?" Miz asked sympathetically. Kelly nodded, not meeting his eyes. "You want to go to the hospital? Maria is there too right?"

"I can't. I can't face that. I just want to go. I need to get away from here," Kelly spoke quietly. Miz nodded and grasped her hand.

"I'll take you home with me. I don't want you to be alone," he said. Normally Miz would have smirked while Kelly wasn't watching. His plan was working, he was getting Kelly back. But some how, in this moment, he didn't feel the need to. He wanted to be there for Kelly. He didn't want to be that same conceited jerk he usually was.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat on the hotel bed. Her and Mike hadn't spoken the whole way to the hotel. Kelly felt too broken and Miz really didn't know what to say. He figured Kelly just needed time. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "You okay?"<p>

"I'll be fine," Kelly said with no emotion. "But what if he is dead? And what about Maria?"

"So you do still care about him," Miz said a little under his breath.

Kelly looked at him. "Well, yeah I guess I do. I mean even after everything that's happened, I know me and Alex had something special," she answered. "I would be just as worried if that was you in the hospital. I know you think I can't stand you and I know that you probably don't care about me, but I still love you."

Miz smiled at this and looked Kelly in the eyes. "If I didn't still care about you, would I still be here? Hell, would I still think about you every second of the day? Kelly I never stopped loving you." Miz kept his eyes locked on the beautiful blond's.

Kelly felt the butterflies in her stomach as she questioned, "Then why did you do it?"

Miz raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed. "I've never been able to answer that question myself. I guess I was caught up in the moment. I guess I was frustrated. There was a lot going on at the time. And we had been together for two years. I guess I wanted to try something else. And I was just pissed off so I left you. I regret it everyday."

Kelly smiled slightly before answering, "You have no idea how much I miss you."

Miz chuckled at this. Then he leaned in closer, heading for Kelly's lips. Their lips met and Kelly got the chills. She forgot what it was like to kiss Miz. She knew she still loved him. The kiss began to get more passionate. Miz pulled away to take off his shirt and then Kelly froze. She started to cry and as she did so, she touched the cut near her eye.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" asked Mike.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this. It's not you Mike it's me." And then Kelly got up from the bed and headed to the door. She knew the real reason she couldn't do this. It certainly wasn't because she didn't have feelings for Mike. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know if she could fully trust him yet, though that may have contributed. But the real reason was that it reminded her of her first date with Alex. It reminded her of the way he had unbuttoned his shirt when they where about to become intimate. She couldn't face that, not now. Kelly put her hand on the door knob and then was pulled back around.

"Kelly wait! Please what happened?" asked Mike. Kelly looked at him. She couldn't tell him the real reason.

She let another tear fall down her cheek. "It's just...How can I trust you again Mike? After what happened between us. I loved you and then you just left me. I can't let my heart get broken again," Kelly half lied, half told the truth.

Miz looked at the floor. "I know Kel. I understand. But I've changed. I'm not the same guy I was back then."

Kelly ran her hand through her hair, her other hand on her hip. The way Mike looked at her, she knew he wasn't lying. She knew him too well. She touched the cut by her eye again and looked into Mike's blue eyes. She let out a heavy sigh and then threw herself at him. She didn't care anymore. Maybe Mike was right, maybe he did change. Kelly let her lips crush against his. Everything felt right at that moment.

* * *

><p>"What about Alex? I want to see him. I need to know he is okay!" Maria spoke fast.<p>

"I know Maria but you're still not 100 percent! You have to wait until the doctors say you are healthy enough to go see him. I'm sure he is going to be fine Maria. Alex is strong," Eve said her voice shakey. Maria had a panicked expression on her face. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She let Eve's words sink in. Somehow she didn't believe it. Maria needed to see for herself. She needed to know he was okay.

* * *

><p>"His pressure and heart rate has dropped really low. We need to do something now!" yelled the doctor. "We can't let him die! Get a move on let's go!" she yelled to her team. Alex's eyes were glued shut. His condition was getting worse. There wasn't much left the doctors could do to help him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly awoke in the warm caress of Mike's arms. She smiled as she pulled herself closer to him. Last night with Mike was perfect. She had forgotten how much she loved him.<p>

"Good morning," Miz whispered in her ear. This gave her chills as she smiled and looked at him.

"Hi," she replied. "I hope you're not mad at me for what happened last night. I don't know what came over me."

Mike laughed at this. "Why would I be mad? Last night was perfect Kels." Kelly sat up in the double bed, a smile still plastered on her face. Mike sat up next to her. "Have you heard any news on Alex?"

The smile on Kelly's face faded. "No," she said. She had really been trying to avoid the situation.

Mike put a hand on her knee and looked at her. "Maybe you should go see him today, see what's really going on. I think it would be good for you Kel."

Kelly thought about this for a while. "I guess you're right. I should go see him. I'll go get ready." Kelly slipped out of the bed and then paused. "I don't have any clothes!" she laughed as she realized she had stayed the night here. "I guess my clothes from yesterday will have to do," she said under her breath. Miz laughed at her. She could always find the good in a situation.

Kelly stepped out of the bathroom. Even in her sweats from yesterday, she still managed to take Mike's breath away. "You ready?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you?" Miz asked in return.

"Of course! I need you for moral support," she told him. Luckily, Mike was already dressed so he grabbed his keys and they headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kelly took a deep breath as she stood looking at Alex through the glass. Mike could sense Kelly's fear so he squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine," she whispered to him as she tried to convince herself. She stepped through the door and went to Alex's side. He looked so helpless but so peaceful. She ran her hand through his hair and then sat at the chair by his bed.<p>

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I never meant for any of this to happen." Kelly played with her fingers. "I really hope you're not dead right now. We have so much to talk about. You can't leave me right now Alex," she said to him as a tear fell down her cheek. "I just can't deal with this. You can't leave me like this." Kelly took one of his hands and placed it in hers. "Please just squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Open your eyes, do something Alex! I know you're still here," she said holding his hand tighter. And then, Kelly's eyes widened in disbelief as she thought she felt him squeeze her hand back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Just so no one gets confused, the part in all italics is memories/flashbacks of all the times Alex has had with Kelly! Also just a little fun fact I guess, I was inspired for the Miz/Kelly parts in this chapter by the song Drunk On Love by Rihanna. It's a really cool song so check it out!

**In The Next Chapter:** Is Alex alive? Maria is cleared from the hospital and confronts Kelly about everything that has happened. Miz and Kelly continue to grow closer and Kelly has an awkward confrontation at the arena.


	10. Dark Side

I feel really bad that I have written in a LONG time! I guess I took an unannounced hiatus from the story. I had a major case of writers block! I still intend for this story to go on for a while ;) Anyway here is Chapter 10! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kelly's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Alex?" she whispered. She was positive she felt him squeeze her hand. "Alex can you hear me? Please c'mon wake up!" Kelly pleaded. Alex still laid there, motionless and eyes shut. "Don't play games with me Alex! I know you squeezed my hand. Just open your eyes!"

* * *

><p>Maria changed in to jeans and her favorite t-shirt. She was happy to be getting out of her hospital bed, but wasn't showing it. "Have you heard anything on Alex yet?" She asked Eve as she glided on her mascara.<p>

"No Ria I've been a little busy watching over you!" Eve replied. Maria shot her a look.

"Whatever," she said as she capped the mascara. "Let's go see him." The girls walked out of the bathroom and headed toward Alex Riley's hospital room. Maria stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the figure ahead of her. "You're kidding me right?" she asked herself aloud.

"What?" Eve asked. Then she saw what Maria was looking at. "Wow."

Maria marched up to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't care about Alex so why are you here?"

Mike turned around. "Hey Maria, glad you're feeling better."

Maria looked at Eve with a puzzled expression. "Answer my question Mike!"

"Okay, okay. I'm here with Kel. She wanted to see Alex, that's all," he said truthfully.

"Why does that bitch want to see him?"

"Hey watch you're mouth Redhead. Don't say that about Kelly!"

"Oh so now she moved on to you? What a slut," Maria said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Miz just ignored her words and stood with his hands in his pockets. Then, the silence was broken as the beautiful blonde stepped out of the hospital room. Her face still looked broken. _Guess she didn't get the results she wanted,_ thought Miz. She walked up to him as she played with her hands, fighting back the tears in her eyes. Then she turned to face her once best friend.

"Listen Maria. I'm not here to cause trouble. I had to see Alex and see if he was okay. I still care about him. I can't just forget everything that happened between me and him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened; everything between me and you and between me and Alex. I'm sorry okay? But before you go making assumptions about me, you should learn the whole story. That's all I have to say," Kelly stated to Maria, her voice breaking on the last part. She continued to fight back the tears. Then she turned to Miz. "Let's go please," she said as she grasped his hand. He nodded and let Kelly pull him away from the scene.

Maria stood there. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Then she heard the panicked voices of doctors behind her and turned to see what was happening. "No!" she yelled as she saw them run into Alex's room. Her one hand was over her mouth, her other clenched her chest.She ran to the door but Eve held her back.

"You can't go in there Maria! Let the doctors work. They are going to save him!" Eve shouted into Maria's ear.

"No!" she shouted. All she could do was watch through the glass. She saw the doctors trying to restart his heart. "No," she repeated, this time a whisper. Her face was pressed up against the glass. "Please," the words barely escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>It was another silent car ride going back to the hotel room. Then Mike broke the silence. "So how was he Kel?"<p>

Kelly stayed staring out the window for a long time with a lost expression on her face. Then she sighed. "He could hear me Mike. I know he could. He squeezed my hand. And then I kept asking him to wake up, to just open his eyes. And then, his heart stopped beating and the alarm on the heart monitor went off. I got scared, so I walked out. I'm pretty sure he's dead, but at least he got to hear what I had to say to him." Kelly was surprisingly calm and she knew that. She played with her fingers again. Miz glanced at her for a moment before returning his gaze back to the road. "There is nothing I can do now. I can't pray anymore, I can't wish anymore. It's over, I'm pretty sure he's gone," Kelly's voice cracked and then she started to cry again, just as the rain started to fall.

_Could he really be dead?_ Miz thought nervously to himself.

"This is all my fault," Kelly managed between sobs. "I'm the reason he is dead!"

"Don't say that Kel! First of all you don't know Alex is dead. Believe me he is too strong to give up. He is going to keep fighting. And none of this is your fault! Don't ever say that Kel," the awesome one tried to talk some sense into Kelly. Then he pulled the car over so he could give his full attention to Kelly.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly as she wiped her tears.

"I don't want to crash the car," he stated. Then he stroked Kelly's hair. "Please don't blame yourself for this Kels. It isn't your fault. Alex is not going to die. He is going to stay strong and you have to stay strong right now too."

"I know Mike. But he can't be dead. I just feel like this all started because of me. Everything is my fault Mike. All of this," Kelly started to shake.

"Who said he died? You did nothing wrong Kelly! None of this happened because of you." Miz looked right into Kelly's eyes. "Trust me," he whispered to her. Then he pulled her closer and their lips met. Tears kept rolling down Kelly's cheek but she felt right pressed up against Miz, even if everything else around her felt wrong.

* * *

><p><em>"You really think you should leave? Looks like they all still care about you. I think you would be messing a lot of things up Alex."<em>

_The dirty blonde looked into his younger brothers eyes. "I don't know Kristopher. I mean I know how devastated we all were when you died. I've missed you so much Kris."_  
><em>"Alex it's not you're time yet. You can't leave everyone. My time came, I lived my life already."<em>

_"But what about leaving you?"_

_"Alex you've lived without me for a long time. And believe me this won't be the last time we see each other. One day your time will come and we'll get to hang out just like old times. But you have to go back Alex. All those people need you. Besides, all you need to do is pray to me whenever you wanna talk. Love and miss you everyday big bro. Go live the rest of you're life Alex!"_

Then, Alex Riley's eyes flung open as he gasped for air.

* * *

><p>Maria sat, waiting outside Alex's room, hoping he was going to be okay. Her head hurt and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. He couldn't leave her, not yet.<p>

"Excuse me Miss? Are you here for Alex?" asked a petite nurse.

Maria's green eyes opened wide and locked on to the nurses. "Yes, please tell me he is okay!"

"Actually that's why I'm here," she replied with a smile. "Alex just opened his eyes and is breathing on his own. It must have taken a serious miracle for him to do that. We honestly didn't think he would live. It's amazing he did! You may go in and see him now," she explained.

Maria's eyes filled with tears, but this time tears of joy. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she gushed and hugged the woman. Then she ran through the door to see Alex. She stopped at his bed side and stared at him. He looked up at her and smiled and at that moment, she knew this was real. He was really alive. She flung her arms around him, being as gentle as she could, as more joyful tears came down her face. "Oh my gosh! You're alive. Don't ever do that to me again!" she cried. He hugged her back with a smirk on his face.

"It wasn't exactly planned Red," he joked, his voice hoarse. Maria giggled at his reply and the sound of his nickname for her. She wrapped her arms around him again, not sure if she would ever let him go.

Eve looked on through the window of the room and smiled. She was happy Alex was alive and happy him and Maria were reunited. As she watched them together she knew there was something she had to do, even if Maria didn't want her to. She took our her Iphone and dialed Kelly's number. There was no answer. "Hey Kel. It's Eve. Um...just calling to let you know...Alex is alive! He made it through! It really is a miracle. I just thought you should know. Alright..um..bye."

* * *

><p>Kelly sat in Mike's arms. She heard her phone go off but refused to leave the bed. "That was probably the phone call telling me Alex is dead," she whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek. Miz tightened his grip around Kelly's waist and kissed her cheek.<p>

"You don't know that Kels," he whispered into her ear. "Just go check. I'm here for you, no matter what the call was saying."

With a sigh Kelly disentangled herself from Mike's grasp and went to her purse. She picked up her phone and read the message. "It's from Eve." She played the voice mail and at the end, Kelly started to cry again. Miz saw this and hurried over to her. He wrapped his arms around Kelly and she hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Kelly," he said in a hushed tone.

"No, he's alive!"

Miz met Kelly's eyes. "Are you serious? See I told you Kelly! That's great. I would offer to go see him but we have to be at the arena soon," Miz replied. He actually was happy to hear the news. Kelly smiled back at him and kissed his lips.

"We should get ready then," she whispered back. She released herself from Mike and grabbed her clothes. As she headed into the bathroom and clean herself up, all she could think about was Alex.

* * *

><p>Kelly was finally at peace as she sat in the Divas locker room. Her head was finally clear from all the drama and a smile was actually plastered on her face. She was beginning to become the perky Diva that everyone knew her to be.<p>

"Hey Kel," spoke a heavy French accent. Kelly turned to face Maryse and waved. "So word on the street is you and Mike are dating again?"

Kelly looked at Maryse with a nervous gleam in her eyes. Was Maryse trying to pick a fight with her? Was she mad that Mike broke up with her? What was going on? "News sure travels fast," Kelly tried to joke.

Maryse smiled, "It always does in WWE. So it's true though?"

Kelly thought about this for a moment and then smirked. "I mean yeah I guess it is."

"Good for you. You truly bring out the best in him Kelly. He is a completely different guy with you. I know he really loves you too. He never stopped talking about you when we were together. You two deserve each other."

Kelly laughed at this and felt the butterflies in her stomach. "Really? And thanks Maryse!"

Maryse nodded. "Anytime Kel. I guess I'll talk to you later. Good luck in your match," she said with a smile and a wink.

"Yeah we'll totally talk later and thanks again Maryse," Kelly said she she watched Maryse walk out of the locker room. _That was weird,_ Kelly thought. Was this the beginning of a new friendship? Then the locker room door opened again and Kelly turned to see a redheaded Diva staring back at her.

* * *

><p>Miz was walking down the hall to the Superstars locker room with a smirk on his face. Not one of his conceited, jerkish smirks but a sweet, innocent one. He was happy with how the day was progressing. Kelly was his, Alex was alive, what else could go wrong? Then just before Mike went to turn the corner, someone hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and then his head was punted into the concrete wall.<p>

"You'll be sorry for what you did Miz!" yelled a voice as he punted Miz in the head for a second time. "You might have made the biggest mistake of your life!" Then the person disappeared and Miz was left unconscious in the hallway.

* * *

><p>The red headed Diva walked toward Kelly and shoved a paper in her face. "Thought you might wanna see this," snapped Maria. Kelly looked down at the paper in her hands. It was a match card and Kelly's eyes immediately fell to the Divas match. <em>Kelly Kelly vs Maria.<em>

"I'm guessing you had this match made?"

"Damn right. Now I'll actually get a chance to beat you in the ring."

"Alright. I guess I won't feel sorry when I kick your ass. You asked for this," Kelly snapped back at her, getting in Maria's face. The two exchanged words. It was like they were spewing venom at each other.

"Save it for the ring girls!" said Eve getting in between the two.

"Can't wait to kick your ass!" yelled Kelly.

"Bring it bitch!" shouted Maria.

"Oh I intend to. I'm gonna make you sweat it out bitch. You're gonna get your ass beat!" yelled Kelly back. Maryse was back in the locker room and held Kelly back.

"Save it Kelly, she isn't worth it! You'll beat her in the ring," said Maryse. Kelly took deep breaths to calm her down as she watched Maria disappear into the hallway. Kelly kicked the chair in frustration. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Maria. If there was one thing Kelly was sure about it was that this fued between her and Maria was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay so if I did my research right I'm pretty sure Alex Riley has a younger brother named Kristopher, but he is not dead! I repeat he is not dead! Lol...I also wanna apologize since this chapter might not be my best, but I wanted to get something out for you all to read.

**In The Next Chapter:** Maria and Kelly go at in the ring. What happened to Miz? Who beat him up? Maria and Alex's relationship heat up and so does Miz and Kelly's. And has Eve found a new love?


	11. Was It Worth It?

OMG you guys must hate me! I'm so sorry but that's what happens when your computer crashes :( I had no time to fix it and I had lost all my files...I was so pissed! I'm so sorry but here we go with chapter 11. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_The two girls stood in the middle of the ring, staring each other down. Kelly took a deep breath. She had to win and she knew that. She had to prove that she was better than Maria. Maria also knew that she had to win. Maria had something to prove. She needed to beat Kelly._

_The girls locked up and then Kelly pushed Maria to the ground. "Let's go Maria!" she shouted. Maria glared up and scrambled to her feet. She ran over to Kelly and delivered a spear, knocking Kelly to the ground. Maria hurried on top of her and started slamming Kelly's head against the mat. Kelly rolled out of the ring holding her head, and Maria was quick to follow. Then Kelly hit Maria with a closeline, sending her to floor. Kelly picked Maria up and rolled her pack into the ring. As Kelly climbed the apron, Maria ran into her knocking Kelly to the floor. Now it was Maria's turn to roll Kelly into the ring. Maria ran the ropes and executed a perfect cross body to Kelly. She quickly went for a cover._

_"One, two," counted the ref but Kelly kicked out. Kelly quickly got to her feet and kneed Maria in the face. She picked Maria up and gave her a back-breaker. Then Kelly catapulted Maria into the ropes. Maria held her throat, but was then picked up again by Kelly. Kelly irish-whipped Maria into the corner. Kelly received cheers from the crowd when she gave a simple twirl of her finger. She gave a stink face right to Maria. Then she pulled Maria by the hair and placed her leg over Maria's head. _

_"Come on!" She screamed and then executed the K2. She rolled Maria over and went for the cover._

_"One! Two! Three!" the ref signaled for the bell. The match was over, Kelly had won. The ref raised Kelly's hand and a grin was plastered on her face. She knew she was better than Maria. Kelly rolled out of the ring and put her arms over her head. _

_"Maybe next time bitch!" she called out to Maria. The red head slammed her fist against the mat. She ran a hand through her red locks. She was frustrated that she lost. Even though their match was over, both girls knew there was no way this feud was over._

* * *

><p>Kelly walked backstage where she was embraced in a hug by Maryse. "Good job Kel!" she exclaimed.<p>

"Oh thanks," Kelly replied as she hugged Maryse back. Kelly was a little disappointed though. Sure her and Maryse were friends now, but she was expecting a congratulations from Mike. After all, they were pretty much dating again, right? "Um, do you know where Mike is?"

"Well that's kind of why I came to find you," she started. "I just found Mike unconscious in the hallway. I don't know what happened to him though." Kelly looked at Maryse in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? Can you take me to him?" Kelly panicked. Maryse nodded and took Kelly's hand. They rushed down the hallways until they saw the Awesome one knocked out against the wall.

"Mike!" Kelly called as she rushed to him. She sat down next to him and started to shake him. "Mike are you okay?" Then he opened his eyes and looked around confused. "Mike!" Kelly said throwing her arms around him.

"Oh man, what happened Kels?" Miz asked holding his head.

"I don't know, I just got here."

Miz held his head and looked around. "I don't remember anything. Just that I was walking to the locker room. I think I wanted to watch your match or something and then, everything goes black. And my head freakin hurts!"

Kelly kissed his cheek. "Well I'm gonna go see if anyone maybe knows anything," she told Miz. Then she turned to Maryse. "Can you please take him to the trainers?"

"Of course Kelly," she answered and helped lift Mike from his position on the ground.

Mike looked confused. "Did I miss something?" he asked implying the newly formed friendship between Maryse and Kelly. The girls laughed at this and then Kelly walked away from the scene.

* * *

><p>As the beautiful blonde was walking, she saw a big figure ahead of her. She stopped and studied him more closely. Kelly thought she saw the edge of what looked like a tattoo of a cross on the neck of the figure. "Alex?" Kelly whispered. She thought she was just imagining things. It couldn't be him, he was still in the hospital. Kelly shook her head and turned down the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly was still confused as she walked down the hall. Then she bumped into someone, which she seemed to have a habit of doing. "Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed then she looked up. "Oh hey John! What's up?"<p>

"Uh nothing Kelly. Look I gotta go," he rushed. He certainly was in a hurry.

"Oh well can I just ask you a question first?"

"Fine, what?" he hurried.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Miz?" asked Kelly.

John refused to make eye contact with her. "Uh no Kel, sorry. Why what happened to Mike...was..was he attacked or something? Is he okay?" John spoke fast. Kelly raised an eyebrow. She got the feeling he was lying to her.

"Yeah I mean he should be fine. Are you okay?" she questioned.

John laughed at this. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine but I won't be if I don't leave soon. I'm gonna miss my entrance Kel! I'm sorry. I mean I'm trying to be comforting but I need to go! I'll talk to you later Kel!" he said.

"Well you could have just said that in the first place John!" Kelly laughed. She let out a sigh of relief as she watched John hurry down the hallway, still chuckling about what she had said. Kelly felt better knowing that John probably wasn't the one that attacked Miz, but she was right back where she started. Who would want to attack Mike anyway?

* * *

><p>Eve was standing around, bored. It was another week for her with no match but that hadn't really surprised her. The top divas recently were her best friend Maria and Maria's new enemy, Kelly. They had all this exciting drama going on with their lives, but most importantly, they each had a love life! This was more than Eve could say for herself. She had nothing going on, not even a love life. This is what killed her the most. She let out a long sigh and rested her back against the wall.<p>

"Hey Eve," the voice called, breaking the silence. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Zack," she answered. She always liked seeing her longtime friend. Zack Ryder always found a way to make her laugh.

"So what's up?" he asked leaning on the wall across from Eve.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same," he answered. Then he flashed her a smile. "I got something for you."

Eve raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"Because you're my number one broskette!" he laughed. Then he pulled out a pair of bright orange Broski sunglasses and a Broski headband and handed them to Eve.

Eve burst out laughing. "Gee thanks Zack!" She took the gifts out of his hands. The Long Island native never failed to amaze her.

"Well now you can get me something," he started, "and I have something in mind."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Eve joked. She saw Zack point to his cheek. She rolled her eyes, but leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Ssssiiiccckkk!" Zack exclaimed. "I was just hoping for a tattoo or something to put on my cheek," he joked.

"Zack!" Eve exclaimed as she playfully smacked his stomach. Zack laughed along with her.

"I was only kidding! But hey, I'll see you around," he winked.

"You know it," Eve said playfully implying his catch phrase. Zack laughed at this and then kissed Eve on her cheek, and then disappeared. Eve couldn't stop smiling. She clutched the sunglasses and headband to her chest. She actually had butterflies in her stomach. Maybe she really did have feelings for Zack.

* * *

><p>Maria slammed the locker room door as she entered. She had just lost to Kelly and that was a match she knew she needed to win. She needed to prove she was better than Kelly. She wanted to put Kelly in her place. Maria couldn't stand Kelly. She couldn't believe there was a time when the two of them had been best friends. They told each other everything. Hell, they were like sisters. Well maybe, she could see why her and Kelly were so close. They were like the same person. And now, all of that was gone. Maria sat down and held her head in her hands. And the reason for their disappearing friendship was all because of her. Maybe that was why Maria had wanted to win this match so badly. She wanted to pretend like nothing had happened. But it did, and Maria couldn't change the past. She could have changed the future though. If she hadn't had an affair with Alex and betrayed Kelly, none of this would have happened. Maria let a tear fall down her cheek. But maybe everything happened for a reason. She did have Alex now, and Kelly sure seemed happy with the Miz. But was it all worth it? Maria wiped a tear as she heard her phone ringing. She reached to answer it. "Hello?"<p>

"Hey Red," said Alex.

She smiled at his voice. "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"What I can't call you just to talk?" he said sarcastically.

"No of course you can! I just wasn't expecting a call from you," Maria said honestly.

"Well I miss you. And I hate being stuck in the hospital. I saw your match, you okay?"

Maria sighed. "I should have beat her Alex!" she said annoyed.

"Maria you don't need to beat Kelly in a wrestling match to prove that you are better than her."

"But maybe I'm not better than her Alex! All of this started because of me."

"What are you talking about Red?"

"You might have still been with Kel and she could have still been my best friend if I didn't do what I did. This is all because of me!" Maria yelled into the phone.

"Who says I would have still been with Kelly?" Alex questioned her. Maria smiled at this. "Everything happens for a reason Red, remember that."

"I guess," she sighed.

"Well I gotta go. How about you come visit me soon?" Alex joked again.

"I will! Bye babe," she said and then hung up the phone. Maria was left alone with her thoughts again. But the question that kept crossing her mind; was it all worth it?

* * *

><p>Kelly burst through the trainers room. "Hey sorry I tried to get here as soon as I could," she said as she walked over to Mike. "And it was all a waste of time because no one saw anything about your attack," she said taking a seat next to Mike.<p>

"Well, on the bright side I'm okay," Miz said grabbing Kelly's hand. She smiled at this.

"Good!" she replied joyfully.

"Not so fast Miz. Why don't you mention the fact that you have a minor concussion?" Maryse said with a smile. Kelly looked over at her and laughed.

"Oh well at least Maryse cares about you getting better!" Kelly laughed. Miz smiled at her.

"Oh it's nothing major. I'll be fine!" Mike replied.

"But you also forgot to mention that you need to take it easy the next couple of days," Maryse smiled.

"Well thank you for everything Maryse," Kelly said as she flashed Maryse her famous smile.

"Of course Kelly," she answered. She smiled at the lovely couple and then left the trainers room.

Kelly turned toward the Miz and smiled at him. "So wanna go? There is no sense in staying here right?"

"Sure, c'mon let's go," he said getting up. "Oh by the way, did you win tonight?"

"Of course!" she laughed. She opened the door of the trainers room and led the way down the hall.

"Kelly wait," Mike said pulling her back towards him. Kelly looked up at him, her eyes filled with wonder. He pulled Kelly closer so that their faces were almost touching. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything."

Kelly felt those chills she always gets when she is with the Miz. "You're welcome," she answered. Then Miz pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "Let's go to the hotel," she said after she pulled away. "Oh and I'm driving!"

"Oh no you're not!" Miz exclaimed while laughing.

"Hey you just had a concussion so yes I am!" Kelly said and then snatched the car keys away from Miz. He laughed as he watched Kelly skip out of the arena and to the car. He got into the passenger seat and braced himself for the ride to come. Anyone who knows Kelly knows she is one of the worst drivers.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Kelly exclaimed as she turned the keys in the ignition and blasted the radio. "Oooohhhh sometimes, I get a good feeling!" Kelly sang along. Miz laughed at how ridiculously cute she was right now.

_Yep,_ he thought. _She is definitely worth everything._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry this isn't my best at all :(

**In the Next Chapter:** Miz confesses something shocking to Kelly, Maria visits Alex and continues to question if all she did was worth it, and Eve wonders if she should risk it all for Zack.


	12. Those Three Words

For any of you who actually read this...So I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little disappointed. I spend a minimum of 3 hours writing each chapter for this story, and really I'm not getting any reviews. It kinda makes me feel like no one is even reading this, so why waste my time? Fortunately, I love writing too much to give this up, but I would really appreciate the reviews or something guys! I'm really not trying to sound bitchy or snooty, it's just how I feel :( Anyway here we go with chapter 12! Please please please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"We made it! See that wasn't bad at all! I told you Mike!" Kelly exclaimed with a huge grin as she parked the car at the hotel.

Mike looked into Kelly's eyes; she was so happy. "Kel, I'm gonna be honest, I was scared for my life! You are never driving again!" Miz said truthfully.

Kelly giggled at this and then kissed his cheek. "Was it really that bad?" asked the beautiful blonde as she got out of the car.

"Well it was better than usual," Miz joked. He put his arm around Kelly as they walked into the hotel together. They walked up to the room together. "So you wanna come in?" Mike asked Kelly when he stopped at the door to his room.

Kelly looked at him and smiled. "That's a stupid question, of course I wanna come in!" Mike laughed at this and then opened the door. They went and sat on the bed with each other. For a while, it was just silence, but the couple didn't mind. They were happy to just have each other.

Finally Miz broke the silence, "So you couldn't find out anything about who attacked me?"

Kelly shook her head. "Nope. No one seemed to know anything. I thought I was on to something when I talked to John but it was just a misunderstanding."

"Why? What he did he say?" Miz asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, he was just in a hurry and seemed like he was avoiding me, but it was because he had a match to get to," Kelly laughed at the end. "Why would he attack you anyway?"

Miz shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean why would anyway attack me? I haven't even done anything recently, have I?"

Kelly laughed at him, "No! That's what I had first thought."

Now it was Mike's turn to laugh. "The only thing I remember is the person yelling something about how I was gonna pay for what I did. But that doesn't even make any sense to me! What have I done?"

The light in Kelly's eyes disappeared. Maybe it all made sense to her now. Maybe that figure she saw was really who she thought it was. Kelly started to play with her fingers now. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous.

"Kels, what's wrong?" Miz asked looking into her eyes. Kelly didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should tell Miz or not. She knew he had a temper, and she wasn't sure how he would react if she told him her idea. But honesty had always been important to her. That's all she ever wants in any relationship; honesty. Miz took her chin and turned her head to face his. "You can be honest with me Kels, you know that," he said sincerely.

Kelly gave him a sweet smile and nodded. "I know," she replied.

"Then what is it? You know I've changed Kelly. And I know that you always love honesty in your relationships. Me not being honest with you was part of the reason our relationship didn't work and I know that now. But I've changed! I don't want to lie to you anymore and I hope you feel the same with me," Mike replied with a lot of emotion in his voice.

Kelly smiled. She really liked the new guy Mike was becoming. She took a deep breath and then spoke, "I think it might have been Alex. I mean I know that's crazy but I swear I saw him Mike! I looked over and I really thought I saw the edges of his cross tattoo. But I didn't say anything because, well, that's crazy! I mean he just woke up from a coma, there is no way he would be out of the hospital!"

Miz thought about this for a while. "That does sound pretty crazy, but it kind of makes sense. I mean in his mind, I kind of stole you from him. And I guess he is still pissed at me. But there is just no way he could have gotten out of the hospital!"

"Exactly," Kelly replied. "So that brings us right back to where we started, no where."

Miz laughed at this. "Well we can deal with that later. So you know what I was saying about honesty before?" Kelly nodded, looking up at him. "Well, there is something I need to tell you Kelly."

* * *

><p>"Hey Maria!" Eve said as she sat down next to her best friend in the locker room.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" Maria asked as she looked at the smile plastered on Eve's face.

"I don't know," she laughed looking down at the headband and sunglasses in her hands.

Maria looked at the objects and then smirked. "Really? Zack Ryder?"

"Actually it's more like, 'Are you serious bro?'" she joked.

"Oh my gosh," Maria said a bit annoyed. "Eve that guys a nobody! He's a loser! He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"Well, I mean maybe. But you don't know him like I do. I think he's really sweet and funny and cute! I like him Ria," Eve said.

Maria started laughing, "He's pathetic! He is a loser Eve!"

Eve was angry. She was angry because she really liked Zack. She thought he was amazing and a really good guy, but Maria didn't think so. She hated the things Maria was saying about him. But she hated how Maria was acting. Of course honest approval of guys from Maria was important, but she didn't have to act like this. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

Maria snapped her head around and glared at Eve, "Excuse me?"

"It's true! Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm always there for you Maria. Remember when you dated Dolph? Of course I hated him, but I always supported you when you dated him! And even when you were having an affair with Alex and then basically stole him from Kelly, I supported you! I didn't like it but I still was happy for you. Why can't you do the same for me?" Eve ranted.

Maria marched up and got in Eve's face. "First of all, don't ever bring up that tramp Kelly Kelly! And secondly, I'm just trying to be a good friend and keep you from a loser like Zack. You'll thank me later," Maria remarked.

Eve shook her head, "You know what? Maybe Kelly's right. You are a bitch! You don't care about anyone but yourself! I don't need to put up with your crap and get nothing in return!" Then Eve clutched on to her presents from Zack and stormed out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Someone's here to see you Mr. Riley," spoke a petite nurse.<p>

Alex looked up with wide eyes. "Oh thank goodness! They can come in!" he said thankfully. He watched the door open and then saw a red curl. The corners of his lips immediately turned into a smile. "Hey Red! It's about time you came to see me!" Maria looked up at him and barely showed a smile. Alex looked at her, his smile fading. Her eyes her bloodshot. She had definitely been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't say a word. Instead she walked over and climbed into the hospital bed next to Alex. She snuggled into him and felt the warm caress of his arms around her body. She kissed him on his lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

Alex was confused. He stroked her hair as he replied, "For what? We haven't even seen each other."

"Exactly," she responded. "I've been terrible to you and haven't even acknowledged you. I've been such a bitch!" she exclaimed.

Alex kissed the top of her head. "You've been busy Maria, it's not your fault."

Maria started to cry. "But it is my fault! Everything that has happened is because of me! I've lost Kelly and now I think I lost Eve. I have no one in the locker room. I have no one except for you Alex. I'm alone. And everyone is saying I'm a selfish bitch but I don't want to be like that! That's not what I was even trying to be."

Alex took in her words and tried to calm her down. "It's okay Red. You still have me. And you know what? You might not be able to change the past, but you can change the future. Maybe you can fix everything."

She looked at him. "Maybe with Eve and yeah I can change my attitude. But I'll never be able to change what happened with me and Kelly. And I regret what happened everyday. But there is no way I can fix that. I betrayed my best friend! I fucked everything up with the girl that was like my sister. Everything was taken too far. There is no fixing that Alex," she answered.

"You'll never know unless you try." Maria responded with another kiss to Alex. He was right, and she knew that. But she didn't want to try, not right now. She just wanted to stay here with Alex, the only person that could make her feel okay at this moment. So, she snuggled closer to him and he held her tighter.

* * *

><p>Kelly felt her stomach doing somersaults and her eyes filled with fear. Miz took a deep breath and grasped her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers. And then, he spoke, "Okay, I'm just gonna be totally honest with you." He took another deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about you Kelly. No matter what time of day, no matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head. But I don't mind it. You make me feel like no one else can. I'm not afraid to be myself around you. I don't want to ever loose you again. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you. Not just a plain 'I love you' that teenage boyfriends and girlfriends say to each other, no. I actually love you Kelly Blank, with all my heart."<p>

Kelly felt tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears. This is what she always wanted to hear. She knew her and Mike were always meant to be. "I love you too Mike. I've been wanting to tell you this forever. I'm so happy you feel the same way about me. I just want to be with you. I love you," she gushed. Mike wiped the tears rolling down Kelly's cheek. Then he took her and kissed her lips. They both had never felt happier.

The kiss got more and more passionate. The couple paused for air and Mike laid Kelly down on the bed. "Just tell me if you want me to stop," he whispered between kisses.

"No, I want to do this," Kelly whispered back. Miz kissed her neck and Kelly smiled. She stripped off Mike's shirt and then took off her own. Their kisses became more passionate still. This night was going to be perfect, they were sure of it. Then, they both let themselves go. Tonight was the night. There was no stopping what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Eve took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then knocked on the door of the Superstars locker room. She tapped her foot waiting for someone to answer. Then the door swung open and she saw John Cena standing in front of her. "Hey, is Zack there?" she asked. He smiled at her.<p>

"Yeah I'll get him!" John said excited for Zack, his best friend. He turned and closed the door, disappearing for a few minutes. Eve was left alone and her nerves returned. She just wanted to see Zack. The door opened again and Eve got butterflies when she saw him.

"Hey Eve!" Zack said as he came out of the locker room. "What's up?"

Before the door closed, the voice of John Cena was heard, "Now you kids be careful, and not too late, you understand?"

"Shut up John!" Zack Ryder said while laughing. John was the only one that Zack had told he had feelings for Eve to. Eve's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "So what's going on?"

"Um nothing, I just wanted to talk to you I guess," Eve stumbled. Now her cheeks were a dark shade of red. The funny thing was, Eve never blushed, especially for a guy. But Zack just made her feel different.

"Oh. So what's up?" he asked.

Eve laughed, "Zack, you've asked me that like three times now."

Zack flashed a grin at her. "Sorry, I'm just...I just..um." Eve looked up at him and returned the grin. Maybe there was something there between them. "So um Eve, listen. We should go out, like me and you! And Raw is over so we can do it tonight, like right now, let's go!"

Eve hesitated a moment. _He's pathetic! He is a loser Eve!_ the words of Maria filled Eve's head. Then she shook the thoughts away. She didn't care what Maria thought. With a smiled she replied, "Okay!"

"Yeah?" Zack asked, making sure he heard what he thought he did.

"Yeah!" Eve smiled. "It will be fun!"

"Sick," Zack said a little under his breath.

"You know it," Eve replied.

Zack smiled at her again. "So let's go," he said taking Eve's hand. She took a deep breath and nodded. Then her and Zack walked out of the arena together.

_He's not a loser, at all,_ Eve thought as she stared up at Zack. She couldn't help but smile. Eve was definitely interested to see where this relationship would go.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:<strong> Alex and Kelly talk for the first time since the night he hit her, Zack and Eve grow closer and are excited when they find out some good news, and Maria tries to change her future.


	13. The Rematch

Hey guys! Sorry I disappeared for while. Please check out my poll for this story and continue to review, but most importantly, enjoy! Here we go with Chapter 13!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Kelly smiled as she felt the warm caress of Mike's arms around her. There was no where that she would rather be than right here. Last night had been the best of her life. Mike had told her he loved her. That was all she ever wanted to hear. Kelly couldn't seem to get rid of that perky grin on her face. She ran her finger down Mike's arm, tracing his muscles. She looked up and saw a small smile on his face, and then he muttered, "Good morning Kel."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you," Kelly blushed. Mike kissed her forehead and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I forgive you," he joked. "I guess we should get ready, shouldn't we?" Kelly let out a groan and disentangled herself from Mike.

"Guess I'll go shower and get ready then," she sighed. Then she headed off towards the bathroom.

"I'll help," Mike smirked. Kelly giggled at this and then took his head in her hands, kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>It felt weird for Alex Riley to be in actual clothes. He was so used to being in a stupid hospital gown! But thankfully, he was all better. And that meant he could get to the arena, start training again, and see some old friends; however, it also meant he would have to see people like the Miz and Kelly. He still didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He glanced at his watch; 11:32. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. She was supposed to be here a half hour ago, he thought. He was waiting for Maria to get him, and like usual, she was late. The funny thing was, it didn't surprise him. Maria hadn't really been there for him lately. She was pretty much only there for herself. Everything was, "I need help" or "How can I fix this to help myself?" Everything was about her.<p>

Finally the red head came barging through the door. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Let's go," she said, sunglasses covering her eyes, her hair in a messy bun, and sweats on.

"That's it? No 'Hey how are you? Glad you're feeling better! I missed you.' None of that?" Alex asked, a little annoyed.

"Look it's bad enough you woke me up early to get you. Now you're gonna give me attitude?" she snapped.

"You've got to me kidding me. What happened to changing your attitude, changing it for the better?" he said and then stormed passed her.

"You know I don't have to drive you home!" she yelled after him.

"Then don't!" he snapped back.

"Fine!" she called. Then she put a hand to her head. He was right and she knew that. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Maybe she really was a bitch.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked through the Divas locker room and set down her bag at the first empty chair she saw. She sat down and put her hair in a ponytail. She had a feeling today was gonna be a long day. Besides, she wasn't really in the mood to wrestle. "Hey Kel, did you see the match card tonight?"spoke an accent.<p>

Kelly looked up to see Maryse next to her. "No why?" she asked a little nervous for the response. Maryse just handed her the paper. Kelly's eyes scanned it quickly. "What?" she yelled. "This has to be a mistake!"

"I thought the same thing Kelly, but I don't know. Can they even do that?" asked Maryse. "I don't know," Kelly whispered. Her eyes were still glued to the paper. "This can't be right." Then, she got up and stormed out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>The Latina took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. Suddenly it swung open. "Oh hey," Eve said a little nervously. Zack smiled in front of her. Wow he looks good, she thought. "So, um, I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had last night!"<p>

"Well good, I'm glad." Zack said stepping out of the locker room. "So there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Eve bit her bottom lip. "Oh yeah?" she said, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he started. "So Vince came to me with an idea for a storyline with me and you, kind of like a romance thing. I told him I would be down for it, but he wanted me to make sure you would be okay with it too."

Eve grinned. "Yeah that would be fun!" she said, trying to keep her cool on the outside while on the inside she was going crazy.

"Yeah? You're down for it?" he asked.

"Yeah sure! I'm kind of excited," Eve admitted.

"Sick! Me too. It will be fun!" said the Long-Island native. "I'll go tell Vince!" Eve smiled as she watched him walk away. Maybe this could be the start of something new for them.

* * *

><p>Maria threw her stuff on a chair. She certainly was not happy about anything. The last thing she wanted to do was wrestle. She then saw a crumpled piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. It turned out to be the match card. She didn't really care much about it but decided to read it anyway. Her eyes got wide when she saw a certain match. "Well that should certainly be interesting," she whispered, smirking.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly burst through the owner's office. Then she stopped herself when she saw the person standing across from her. She had to catch her breath for a second as he made eye contact with her. She slowly walked forward to the desk.<p>

"Well hello Kelly," spoke Vince. "Glad you could join us."

Kelly glared over at him. "Hello Vince," she said through gritted teeth.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"The match tonight."

"And what about the match tonight? I know you're a blond Kelly, but please elaborate a little, if you even know what that means."

Kelly acted like she didn't hear the last part of his words. "You can't do this!" she protested. "I won't wrestle in this match! I refuse to wrestle with him!" she pointed to the man standing across from her.

Vince chuckled. "See Kelly what you fail to understand is that I'm the owner of this company, and this is my show. What I say goes," he stated.

"But we aren't even together anymore! Do you even know what he did to me?" she yelled.

"Please, lower your voice. It's what the people want. But no, what did he do to you?" he asked.

Kelly locked eyes with the Varsity Villain. "Never mind," she said a little under her breath. She knew Alex would receive some sort of punishment if she told Vince. "But I still will not be a tag team with him against my boyfriend and his ex girlfriend!"

"Well that just gave me a good idea Kelly. This match will now be Kelly Kelly and Alex Riley vs Maria and The Miz. I think it's a great idea! Maybe there is more to you than being a dumb slut," Vince snapped knowing the only thing he did was switch Maryse for Maria.

Alex Riley was starting to get angry. "Hey! I'm not gonna let you keep talking to her like that!"

"I can handle myself thanks," Kelly returned.

Vince chuckled again. "This match is final. Good luck and get out." Kelly shook her head and practically ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Alex was soon to follow. He grasped Kelly's hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Kelly pulled her arm away from his grasp."I don't care!"

"Look I was in there trying to get the match changed too. You think I'm happy about it? You think I'm happy about what I did to you?"

Kelly winced at the thought. "There is nothing you can do to change it now okay?"

"I know, but still, I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you, to make you happy."

"I'm actually very happy right now. I'm in a great relationship with Mike. In fact, he told me he loved me! But you know what would make me even happier? If, after our match tonight, you never talk to me again!" She said angrily before walking away to the Divas locker room.

"Whatever makes you happy," Alex uttered. He stood in that hallway, watching her walk away. He was hurt by her words, but what hurt him the most was hearing that she had fallen for Mike again. There was probably nothing he could do about it now. He knew he would always love Kelly though, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The two couples stood together backstage. Mike held Kelly at the waist and pulled her closer, while Maria clinged on to Alex. The match was not important to them. They were all just trying to compete for love and make sure everyone knew who was theirs. Mike once again pulled Kelly closer and then tenderly kissed her lips. "You'll do great tonight," he whispered in her ear, making Kelly giggle. Alex winced as he watched the two. Then Maria rubbed her hand down Alex's chest and kissed him passionately. This match was definitely not about winning or loosing to these couples.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Say it to my face!" filled the arena and then emerged Kelly and Alex. Neither of them were really looking forward to having to team together, but it was their job tonight. So they both put on smiles and put their arms around each other as they walked out to the ring. As Alex watched Kelly, he couldn't help but wish she was his again. She gave him a look when she noticed he was staring at her. He started to laugh and then apologized taking her hand in his. Because she knew millions of people could see her, Kelly didn't over react or scream in his face, she just let Alex hold her hand.<em>

_"__Aaaaawwwweeesssooommee__! I came to play!" was the next __Downstait__ song to fill the arena, along with a mixed reaction of cheers and boos. Maria made sure she was __clinged__ to __Miz__, but he gave her a weird look. This was all apart of her plan. She kept touching and feeling him, like he was her boyfriend instead of Kelly's, and there was nothing __Mike could not about it._

_"What is she doing!" yelled Kelly when she noticed this. __Miz__ and Maria stepped into the ring and immediately, __Kelly__ got in Maria's face.__ "Who the hell do you think you are? He is my boyfriend you slut! Stay away from him!" she yelled. _

_Maria laughed. "Jealous much?" Then the two were __separated__ by their male partners._

_"I want to start!" Kelly exclaimed as soon as she was face to face with Alex. _

_"Alright, go ahead. Just be careful Kelly," he said to her with a look of concern on his face._

_"Don't worry about it," Kelly said as she rolled her eyes. Then she stepped into the middle of the ring. She met Maria face to face again. _

_"Your boyfriend sure didn't seem to mind me touching him all over," said Maria. "I bet he really loves you," she said sarcastically. Then Kelly slapped her across the face. She speared __her to the ground and started banging Maria's head to the mat. Maria rolled out of the ring, but Kelly quickly followed. Maria then grabbed Kelly and __irish-whipped__ her into the steel steps. Boos filled the arena. Then Maria rolled back into the ring and started to taunt some more. Kelly was hurt, __but she ha__d to get b__ack in the__ ring. She__ got __herself__ up off __the floor __and then q__uickly cli__mbed the r__opes back __into the r__ing. Kelly__ went to d__eliver a b__ulldog to __Maria, but__ was quick__ly kicked __in the rib__s. Maria r__an over to__ her corne__r and tagg__ed in the __Miz__. Kelly__ saw the t__ag and was__ thankful.__ Now she c__ould watch__ Alex and __Miz__ battle__ it out._

_"I can't believe you're gonna do this to her again," Alex yelled in __Miz's__ face._

_"What are you talking about Riley?"_

_"You're playing her out again. I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!"_

_"Well she told me she loved me and I love her. Sorry, you lost your chance."_

_"I'm gonna get her back," he said through gritted teeth. Then he punched __Miz__ in his face and their battle began. Alex punched __Miz__ until he fell to the ground. Mike rubbed his jaw and then countered A-Ry's attack. _

_"__C'mon__ Alex!" Kelly cheered on her partner, trying to get the WWE Universe involved. Mike looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Because he was distracted, Alex was able to pull off a __bulldog.__ He kicked __Miz__ in the gut and then went to taunt. As he taunted, __Miz__ quickly got to his feet. Alex was completely distracted and __Miz__executed__ his finisher, the "Skull Crushing Finale." He rolled Alex over and went for the cover._

_"One, two, three! Ring the bell!" signaled the referee. Kelly was happy, but was also disappointed that her team had lost. At least the match was over though. She stepped down off the ropes and went to meet Alex. She put one arm around him and he did the same to her._

_"You alright?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, smiled, and nodded. Kelly showed a small smile back at him and then they turned their attention to the two in the ring._

_Maria jumped into Mike's arms. "__Yay__! Good job!" she cried as he held her. _

_"Thanks!" __Miz__ answered. Maria smiled and looked deep into Mike's eyes. Then she bit her lip, looked at Kelly, and laughed. She grabbed Mike's face and then kissed him. This kiss was no peck on the lips though, it was long and passionate._

_"What the hell is she doing!" Kelly screamed. "She is such a bitch! Why is Mike not doing anything!" The sound of the __Miz's__ theme song started playing. Kelly disentangled herself from Alex Riley's grasp and started to storm up the ramp. _

_Alex was quick to follow her. "Kelly wait up!" he called._

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:<strong> Both couples have a falling out after the match, Alex and Maria question their relationship once more, and Eve and Zack do their first segment for their storyline.


	14. Mistakes Were Made

Okay wow so I had started this chapter like 7 times and it never saved and I got so annoyed, but it's finally working. So, sorry for my disappearance! Please review, vote in the poll, and enjoy! Also I have a new story up so it would be much appreciated if you all could check it out! Anyway, here we go with chapter 14!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kelly ran through the hallways. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She hated Maria and right now, she hated Mike. "Kelly wait!" called Alex. She rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice and kept going. "Kelly please wait up!"

Kelly stopped and turned around. "The match is over Alex! Leave me alone!" she snapped.

Alex shook his head, "No Kel, you don't mean that. I know you don't."

"How would you know? I don't love you anymore! I don't want to even look at a guy that hit a women across her face!"

Alex winced as he heard her words. "Kelly you know I never meant to hit you. I'm not like that!"

"I just don't even know who you are anymore."

"Kelly I know the only reason you don't want me to speak to you again is because you know there is still something there between us. You know that there is still a chance that you might love me and you're scared. You're scared of loving me again," Alex said. Kelly stared at the floor, stunned and speechless.

"Kelly! There you are!" called the Miz.

Alex looked Kelly in the eye one last time. "See you around," he whispered before walking away. Kelly watched him walk away, still thinking about what he said.

"What was he doing here?" asked Mike.

Kelly glared up at him. "Why do you care?"

The Miz raised an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me an attitude? Are you mad at me or something?"

Kelly rolled her eyes again. "Am I mad you? Are you seriously asking me if I'm mad at you? Were you even in the same match as me?" Kelly said angrily.

"Kelly what are you talking about?" asked Miz.

"Unbelievable! You are joking right now, right? You cannot be serious!" she snapped. Miz said nothing, he just looked at her. "You are ridiculous! Maybe you really haven't changed!" Kelly turned and started to walk away. Miz grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Kelly are you talking about the kiss?" he asked.

"Am I talking about the kiss? More like the make out session you had at the end of the match with the girl that's not even your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Why are you so angry about it?" Mike said, anger rising in his voice.

"She's not your girlfriend and you made out with her!"

"Kelly she kissed me! And what was I supposed to do? Push her away? We were in front of millions of people, I couldn't just shrug her off! The kiss meant nothing Kelly! She was just trying to get you angry and angry at me. Clearly it worked!" Mike shouted. Kelly just looked at the floor, biting the fingernail of her thumb. She knew she was wrong.

"You still didn't have to do it," she mumbled.

Mike's eyes got wide. "You know what, whatever. Maybe I was wrong but I think something else is bothering you. You are acting ridiculous right now and I think you just need some time alone to figure it out. If you wanna talk, you know where to find me," Mike replied. Then, he walked away and headed off toward the locker room. Kelly just stood in the middle of the hallway, still biting her fingernail.

* * *

><p>Maria strutted down the hallway of the arena, heading toward the Divas locker room. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. "We need to talk," Alex insisted.<p>

"About what?" Maria questioned.

"About that kiss you planted on Mike!" answered Alex.

"Oh relax, I was acting! It meant nothing okay?" she said. Maria flipped her red hair over her shoulder and started to walk away.

"You're really just gonna walk away right now?" Alex asked.

"Oh my gosh Alex! It's over! It didn't mean anything. I was acting Alex, who cares?" she yelled at him.

"I care, you're boyfriend! It seems like you don't even give a crap about this relationship anymore! I don't know why I continue to put up with your bullshit. So you know what, maybe I'm just done. I'm just so done with this!" he fumed. Then he started to leave the scene.

"Oh so now you're just gonna walk away from this?" Maria called after him.

"Yeah, actually I am!"

Maria stood in the hallway alone. She was angry. She was angry at Alex because she thought he was overreacting, but she was also angry at herself. Maybe she had done something wrong. Kissing Mike wasn't the right thing to do. But like she said, she was acting. The kiss didn't mean anything. Maria put a hand to her head. She had changed, a lot. In fact, she had changed so much that she didn't even know who she was anymore.

* * *

><p>Zack Ryder spiked his hair again, making sure it was perfect. He put on his purple "Broski" headband, his orange sunglasses, and even a Zack Ryder necklace. He had to wear his own merchandise to make money for the WWE. He was preparing himself for a segment with Eve. He looked over and saw her sitting in the make up chair. She was getting her hair re-curled and having final touch-ups on her make up. Both Zack and Eve had been friends for years, yet both of them were still nervous about this. It wasn't even like it was a long segment either. But, things always get harder between friends when romantic feelings are involved.<p>

"Okay Zack, Eve let me just go over this one more time," said a producer. Both of them nodded their heads. "Alright so Zack, you really like Eve. Eve you want nothing to do with him. You'll be with a group of friends walking backstage, and he is gonna try to talk to you. You will come up with a lame excuse and just walk away from him. Okay?" he explained. Both of them nodded their heads while laughing. Now, it was time to actually get this done.

_Zack Ryder stood in the hall alone. He was looking through stuff on his phone. Then, a whole group of people started to walk by._

_"Hey Zack," most of them said as they walked by._

_"Hey!" he called back as they passed. "Oh Eve! What's up Eve! Hey are you busy, wanna hang out?" he called after her._

_"Um, sorry I have to um feed my dog!" she said quickly and then hurried off with her friends. Zack stood there, watching her walk away while a huge smile was plastered on his face._

"Okay and cut! That was good, let's do it one more time!" yelled the producer.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into the Divas locker room. She didn't want to talk to anyone. In fact, she didn't even want to do anything. She sat at her chair and just put her head in her hands. All she was doing was replaying the conversations she had with both Mike and Alex over and over again in her head. She knew she had made a mistake with Mike. She yelled and blamed him for something stupid. But maybe that was because, like he had said, something else was bothering her. Maybe what Alex had said was true. She was pushing him away because she was scared to love him again. But how could that make sense? Mike made her feel like no one else could. She knew that she loved him, so how could she even question the fact that she might love Alex. Kelly shook her head. The beautiful blonde just didn't know what to do. She heard stuff being thrown around near her. She looked up and saw a red head sit down at a chair near hers. She noticed that Maria looked just as frustrated as she was. Then Kelly and Maria locked eyes with each other. Kelly was even more surprised when she saw Maria flash a small smile at her. Kelly returned a smile of her own to Maria, but was then distracted by a tap on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Maryse standing there.<p>

"Hey Kelly. You look upset, what's wrong?" she asked with her French accent. Kelly shook her head.

"You don't even know the half of it Ryse," Kelly said.

"Aw Kel, wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not here," Kelly muttered.

Maryse smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go for a walk." Maryse extended her hand out to Kelly and Kelly took it. Then they walked out of the locker room arm and arm. Kelly was hoping that ranting about everything to Maryse would help her get over it and figure everything out.

Maria watched as the two blondes walked out together. She felt a little disappointed. It was official that Kelly had replaced her. Maryse was Kelly's new best friend. It was weird not being able to just go up to Kelly and talk about their problems, but it was even weirder not having a best friend.

* * *

><p>Miz finished changing into some fresh clothes. He was still thinking about Kelly, which wasn't weird because she was always on his mind, but this time it was because he was worried about her. He knew she understood and believed that the kiss he shared with Maria wasn't real and meant nothing to him. He knew she understood that he was just acting and that he had no control over Maria's actions. What he didn't know though was what was bothering her. Something was definitely wrong. He just wanted to know what. He wanted to know that he could help her. He would be understanding with whatever her issue was. He was just mad that she didn't tell him anything. Then Mike remembered that he had seen Alex talking to Kelly before he showed up. Could that have been the cause of the problem?<p>

Mike looked around and saw Alex sitting on a chair. He decided to go up to him and ask him a few questions. "Listen man, I'm not here to start a fight. I just wanna know what you were saying to Kels before I got there."

Alex looked up at him. "I don't really think that's any of my business to tell you," he replied.

"Look, Kelly won't talk to me about it and I know something is bothering her. I just want to be able to help her," Miz said.

"Okay fine. Long story short, she had told me earlier that after our match she never wanted me to talk to her again. So after she stormed out of the ring, I went to talk to her and she told me to leave her alone. All I said was that the reason she wants to distance herself from me is because she is scared that she might love me again," Alex retold.

Miz glared at him and shook his head. "Well I can assure you that that is not true," Miz said through gritted teeth. Then he quickly walked out of the locker room in search of Kelly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they had us re-shoot that so many times!" Eve laughed as she walked with Zack.<p>

"I know! And that scene was so short, imagine how long it will take to shoot all the other ones!" he joked. Eve laughed along with him.

"Well I had fun," she giggled. Zack nodded in agreement. Eve still had butterflies in her stomach whenever she was with Zack.

"So um Eve, are you doing anything tonight?" Zack stuttered.

"Um I have to wash my hair," Eve said quickly.

"Oh, okay," he mumbled.

"Wait, I thought we were doing the segment again," Eve said honestly.

"No I was being serious!" Zack laughed.

"Oh well in that case, I'm not doing anything tonight," she giggled. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Like you and me, together," Zack replied.

Eve smiled. "Okay sounds good. Wanna go now?"

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the locker room. He wasn't thinking. He was regretting what he just told Mike. He knew it would upset Kelly. He also knew that it might hurt their relationship. Usually he would have been happy about that, but now, he would feel bad. He knew that Kelly and Mike really loved each other. He sat in his chair alone. He had a lot of thinking to do. He hated that feeling of regret. It was a feeling that not only him but Maria, Kelly, and Mike also had. They had all made mistakes and they all weren't proud of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Next Chapter: <strong>Zack and Eve go on a date, Mike confronts Kelly about the story he heard from Alex, and Maria decides to reconcile with Kelly.


	15. Let Me Go

I have been so super busy and you all must hate me since I haven't updated in like 2 months! I am so so so so sorry everyone! I guess I took an unannounced hiatus and had major writers block, but I'm back now! So here we go with Chapter 15! Please review but most importantly enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"I mean I just don't know Maryse. I just don't know," Kelly explained.

"Well," she started, "I do think Miz has a point. I mean he was acting and it was in front of the whole WWE Universe. He couldn't just reject her on live television!"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah and I get that. I mean I guess he was right, the other thing was bothering me, not him kissing Maria."

"And about the other thing, I don't really think I can help you out that much. I mean that's all up to you. That depends on your feelings. I can't help you out there Kel," Maryse replied. Kelly started to bite her thumbnail. Maryse was right, but she didn't know how she felt. "I think I should go," Maryse said as she saw Miz making his way over.

Kelly met her gaze and then answered, "Thanks for listening Ryse." Maryse smiled and nodded and then made her way down the hallway. Miz reached Kelly and put his back against the wall across from her. Kelly didn't meet his glance, but instead she continued to chew on her thumbnail.

"Are you okay Kel?" he asked.

"Listen Mike, you were right. I overreacted with the whole kiss thing. I get it, you were acting and I'm sorry for going crazy over it. I should know to trust you." Kelly stated. "But you were also right about something else bothering me."

Miz nodded. "Something to do with Alex?"

* * *

><p>Maria still sat in the Divas locker room, picking at her fingernails. She kept thinking of the smile she had shared with Kelly. She really didn't know if it meant anything anyway. Kelly was a nice person, she was probably just returning the gesture. Besides, she still had friends, friends that still cared about her. She didn't need Maria. But Maria needed her. She had no one, absolutely no one. She thought about everything she had done. She thought about the person she had become and how much she changed. Maybe it was time to become the old Maria again. She was sick of being a bitch. She was sick of being alone. She had to make a change and she knew that. The only problem was, she had no idea where to start.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex wasn't gonna lie, he regretted what he had just done to Maria. He guessed that he had just broken up with her, but in a way, he was glad that he did it. That was only because he really wanted Kelly back. He knew he was right too. Kelly was afraid of loving him again and he wasn't going to let her get her heart broken by the Miz. He would do whatever he could to stop that. He hated seeing Kelly hurt. As he sat in the locker room though, he realized that most of the times he had seen her so hurt were because of himself. Like the time she broke down is sobs after he confessed to cheating on her. Or the terrified screams and cries of when he hit her, a night that still haunted him. So maybe, maybe Kelly was truly happy with Mike and was better off without himself. But all of him still didn't believe that. It was time to get Kelly back.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve couldn't stop smiling the whole night. She was having an absolute blast with Zack. He just made her happy, and she hadn't truly felt this happy in a long time.<p>

"I hope you're having a good time Eve," Zack said.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a blast!" Eve answered.

"Are you being serious? Cause I mean we're just in my hotel room. I didn't exactly expect you to say yes, so I didn't really have a date planned."

"No this is fine! I'm really having fun. Besides, I like this better than getting all dressed up to go out somewhere. I feel a lot more relaxed this way," Eve remarked. "But why did you think I wasn't going to say yes?"

Zack leaned back against the headboard, "I don't know. I just didn't think you would actually want to go on a date with me and all. I mean I really like you, and I didn't think I would ever have a chance with you."

"Well Zack you are definitely wrong about both of those. I mean I'm here aren't I? And honestly, I think you have a good chance with me," Eve admitted. Then she smiled and looked over at Zack who was already smiling at her.

"You mean that?" he asked. Eve just nodded her head at him. Then they both looked each other in the eyes and Zack started to lean in closer to her. They both felt butterflies, no elephants, in their stomachs! Eve closed her eyes as Zack moved even closer to her, but then "Woo Woo Woo You Know It! Oh Radio!" filled the room. Eve opened her eyes and then stared down at sheets a little disappointed. "I'm so sorry Eve. Let me just take this," he said.

"Yeah no problem," Eve sighed. Then, Zack took his cell phone and walked away to the bathroom to take the call.

* * *

><p>Kelly looked up at Mike with fear in her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she nervously asked.<p>

"Please Kelly just don't lie to me. Is it true, are you scared that you might love him again? Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked.

"How do you know about that?" Kelly questioned.

"So it's true," Miz mumbled.

"I didn't say it was true I just asked where you heard that from."

"I talked to Alex. I was nervous about you. I didn't know what was up with you, but I knew Alex was the last person you talked to before you talked to me. So, I asked him what you guys talked about and he told me. I just wish if you still had feelings for him, you would have been honest with me about it the other night before I told you I loved you," Mike stated. Then he turned to walk away. Kelly ran over and grabbed his arm.

"But Mike I was being honest with you! I do love you! I don't know how I feel about Alex, but I am certain with how I feel about you! Please Mike you can't leave me again! Please, I love you!" Kelly pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. It was like Mike could feel a piece of his heart breaking as she cried out not to leave her again. He didn't want to, but he just wanted to cool down at the moment. He didn't want to say something to her that he would regret later. So instead of staying with her, he just kept walking down the hallway. "Please!" Kelly cried in the distance.

Kelly put her head in her hands and started to cry. He had actually left her. She couldn't believe that. She was so hurt, but mainly she was mad. She wasn't even mad at Mike. She was mad at herself. She was mad at the fact that she didn't just admit that she had no feelings for Alex. She knew now that she only had feelings for Mike. "Kelly!" she heard the call of her name. She didn't do anything though, she just continued to cry. "Kelly what happened?" asked Alex. Kelly looked up at him with hate in her eyes.

"I meant it when I said to never talk to me ever again!" she snapped. She wiped away her tears and got up off the ground. She started to walk away from him.

"He hurt you again didn't he?" asked Alex. Kelly stopped dead in her tracks and then turned towards Alex.

"Don't get involved in my relationship!" she yelled at him.

"I meant it when I said I would make him pay for what he did," Alex stated through gritted teeth.

Kelly's eyes got wide. "It was you. It was you! That night Mike got attacked. You were the one who attacked him!"

"He deserved it and you don't deserve him or to get your heart broken again."

"You could have killed him!"

"Maybe that was the intention," Alex mumbled.

Kelly clenched her jaw and then slapped Alex across his face. "You bastard! How dare you say that!" she screamed. "Oh and just to make it clear, I have absolutely no fears that I might love you again. So I mean it when I say it this time, stay away from me!" Kelly started to march off but Alex grabbed her arm to pull her back toward him again. Then Kelly went to slap him across his face again but he caught her hand. He gripped her wrists very tightly and had no intention of letting go. "Ow! Alex stop, you're hurting me!" Kelly cried out.

"I'm not letting you go Kelly!" he shouted at her as he gripped her wrists even tighter.

Maria gasped as she turned the corner and saw the sight. "No," she whispered. Then she ran off to go find the one guy who could stop this.

* * *

><p>"What's up Big O?" said Zack sounding a little annoyed. "Can you please make this fast, I'm kinda on a date. Yes, with her. Big O you are so hammered right now. I don't have time for this. Call me when you're sober!" Zack said and then he hung up the phone. He walked back over to the bed where Eve was. "Sorry that was," he started.<p>

"Big O?" Eve interrupted jokingly.

"Yeah," laughed Zack. "Sorry about that. He has a habit of drunk dialing."

Eve laughed, "No don't worry about it. It's fine." Zack sat across from Eve on the bed.

"So," he said.

"So," Eve replied.

"You still think I have a chance?" asked Zack.

Eve smirked, "Absolutely." Zack smiled back at her and then he leaned his face closer to hers. They both were still nervous about what was going to happen next. Then finally, their lips met. No interruptions this time. It was a long, but sweet kiss.

Zack pulled away and smiled. "Sick," he said under his breath. Eve chuckled at him looking him in the eye.

"Um..I, um I should go," she stuttered. She scrambled for her bag and then headed for the door. "Thanks for everything Zack. I had a really nice time." She reached up and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Anytime," Zack answered breathlessly with a smile on his face. He opened the door and watched Eve walk out. After he closed the door, both him and Eve put their backs against it and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Mike! Wait up!" Maria called almost out of breath as she reached him.<p>

"If you're looking for another make-out session, I'm not interested," Miz muttered with almost no emotion.

"No Mike this has nothing to do with that kiss, which I apologize for by the way. But anyway this has to do with Kelly!"

"I'm done fighting about Kelly," he mumbled.

"So you're saying you wouldn't help her and don't love her?" Maria questioned trying to keep pace with him.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her as he spoke, "I didn't say I didn't love her. Why? What do you know redhead?"

Maria took a deep breath. "You need to help her Mike! Alex has her and he is going to hurt her if you don't come with me!"

Mike stopped short and looked into Maria's eyes. "Are you being serious?"

"Listen I know me and Kelly aren't on the best of terms but he is going to hurt her Miz!" she spoke fast.

"Then take me to her!" he yelled. He let Maria take his hand in hers and take him to go see his beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p>"Alex stop! Let me go!" Kelly shouted.<p>

"No!" he yelled back at her. He slammed her against the concrete wall. "Tell me you love me!"

"No! Alex you are acting crazy, stop! Please let go of me!" Kelly demanded.

"Shut up!" he barked. "If you're not gonna say you love me, I'll make you change your mind." He pinned Kelly's arms above her head and then went to kiss on her neck.

"Stop, please stop Alex!" Kelly pleaded. "Help! Help, somebody help me!" she screamed, now crying.

"Shut up!" he yelled back and then he slapped her across her face, this time not regretting it.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" shouted Mike. He ran over to Kelly and Alex and grabbed the Varsity-Villain. He pushed him against the wall and punched him in the face. "Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!" Then Mike kept punching Alex until Alex fell to his knees and blood was spilling from his mouth. "Stay away from her!" The cries of Kelly could be heard in the background.

"Stop it!" she yelled through her sobs. "Stop it, Mike you're going to kill him!" Mike looked at her and then walked away from Alex. He didn't want to kill him, he just wanted to hurt him. Kelly continued to sob. She felt so broken.

"C'mon let's go," Maria said to both Kelly and Mike. Then they all walked away from the scene and left Alex a bloodied mess in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Did he hurt you?" Mike demanded as he sat next to Kelly.<p>

Kelly was still crying, mostly because she was in shock. "My wrists," was all anyone could make out between her sobs.

Mike took them in her hands and started to bend them in different ways. "Does that hurt?"

"Ow! Please stop," she cried.

Mike kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I think both of your wrists are broken Kelly." There was no response from her, just more sobs. "I never meant to hurt you Kelly. I never should have left you, I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kelly just cried into his shoulder. "But who knows what could have happened if Maria hadn't seen you and gotten me."

Kelly pulled out of his embrace. "You did?" Kelly asked turning to look at Maria.

Maria smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I was coming to find you and I saw that and ran to get help."

"Well, thank you," Kelly said. "But what did you want to come find me for?"

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. I wanted to apologize for everything I've done and the person that I became. I wanted to get my best friend back," Maria admitted.

Kelly looked her straight in the eye. She didn't know if she should forgive her or not. She felt that Maria was being very sincere, but she just didn't know if she could forgive her so easily after all the shit that had happened. But as Kelly looked into Maria's eyes, she saw how broken she was. She also saw that girl that had been like her sister for so many years. "I'm sorry too," she nearly whispered.

"I love you," Maria said.

"I love you too." Then Maria came over, kissed Kelly's cheek and gave her a huge hug.

"I will never ever be a bitch like that ever again. I'm done with the mean bone in my body," she whispered into Kelly's ear. Kelly chuckled at that and held her friend tighter.

Mike smiled at the two girls finally reuniting. "I hate to break this up," he interrupted, "but Kel, we should probably get those wrists checked out." Kelly nodded and stood up from the chair in the locker room.

"Come with us?" Kelly asked Maria.

"Sure," she replied. "I love that we are talking again, yay!" Everyone laughed at that and then they all walked out of the locker room together.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Mike, and Maria were all standing in the parking lot together heading to the car. Suddenly they heard the skidding of tires and then saw a car heading right towards Mike. "Mike look out!" Kelly yelled and then she pushed him out of the way. Kelly turned and saw the flash of lights staring right at her.<p>

"Kelly!"

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:<strong> Is everyone alright? What about Alex?


	16. Loved You First

I'm so sorry everyone. I meant to update this so much earlier but I was really busy and then I live on the East Coast so I was effected by Sandy and all this craziness. No need to worry though, I'm okay and so is the rest of my family! But anyway I apologize once again for not getting to update. So here we go with chapter 16! The poll that I put up is also split so I don't know what to do haha! So if you haven't please please vote! Also please review but more importantly enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Kelly!" both Mike and Maria screamed. Kelly stared at the bright lights in front of her like a deer in headlights. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut preparing for the worst.

_I'm going to die,_ she thought. And then she suddenly heard the screech of the tires and she opened her eyes. She saw that she was still standing on her two feet and noticed that the car was only centimeters away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive and had saved Mike. When she finally got the energy to move, she ran over to Mike. He was sitting on the ground after being pushed out of the way by Kelly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you. What about yourself?" he asked sincerly.

Now that she thought about it, Kelly realized that her wrists were throbbing in pain. "My wrists are killing me," she replied honestly. The two were then distracted by a sudden shriek they heard. Kelly snapped her head towards the sound. "Maria!" she yelled. Alex was out of the car and was holding Maria in his arms.

"Let her go Alex!" shouted Mike. He got up off the ground and started to walk towards him. Then out of nowhere, Alex released Maria from his grasp and dropped to his knees. Maria ran towards Kelly to get away from him. Everyone turned toward Alex when they heard a noise. They all saw him hiding his head in his hands and still on his knees. His shoulders were bouncing up and down in unison to the sound of his cries. Maria, Kelly, and Mike all exchanged confused glances with each other. They didn't know what was going on with Alex. They all did know one thing though, something was terribly wrong. None of them knew what to do, but Kelly being the kind-hearted person she is, went over to Alex and knelt down beside him.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry," the words barely escaped his lips. Kelly wrapped her arms around him and he cried into her shoulder. Yes, something was terribly wrong with Alex Riley.

* * *

><p>Kelly adjusted both of the braces on her wrists. They were both broken and she hated wearing these stupid things. It had been two days since all the craziness with Alex. Neither Kelly, Mike, nor Maria had spoken or even seen Alex since then. "Do you think he's okay?" Kelly asked Maria as she stepped away from the mirror.<p>

"Do I think who's okay?" Maria asked confused.

"Alex," Kelly answered.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but if I had to bet, I would say he isn't alright."

"Maria!" Kelly exclaimed as she slapped her shoulder.

"What? I'm just saying," Maria replied. Kelly let out a frustrated sigh. Maria was probably right, Alex was not okay.

"I feel guilty that none of us have even tried to get in contact with him though," said Kelly.

"Were you not there two nights ago Kel?" Maria asked sarcastically.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I get that, but I don't think he was mentally stable at that time okay? I don't know, I just have this feeling that something is wrong."

"Then go check on him!"

Kelly nodded, "I think I will. Oh but Ria please don't mention any of this to Mike!"

Maria put her hands up, "Hey I won't say a word!"

Kelly laughed and then walked out of the Divas locker room. She was going to make it her mission to find Alex. She was just so worried about him. And even though he did those terrible things to her, she didn't want to see him hurt. Kelly moved a stray curl out of her face as she walked. She slowed her pace when she walked near one of the bathrooms. The lights were on, so someone was clearly in there. But it was very odd that they had the door open. Kelly didn't want to be a pervert, but she couldn't tame her curiosity. She slowly crept toward the bathroom. When she took notice of the scene in the reflection of the mirror, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

* * *

><p>Eve hadn't stopped smiling for almost two days straight. She also couldn't stop thinking about Zack Ryder, which was probably the reason for her constant smile. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. Everything with Zack just felt right. That kiss sent chills through her body and she knew he was the one. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she noticed it was the Long Island Iced Z calling her. "Hello?" she answered a little too eagerly.<p>

"Hey Eve, it's Zack," he responded.

"I know it's you Zack! Ever heard of caller-id?"

Zack laughed. "Listen Eve I want to see you again. I want to have an official date. So you in?"

Eve flashed another brilliant smile, "Of course! I'll see you tonight then."

"Sick. I'll pick you up after the show so like 11:15."

"Sounds great, see you then!" Eve said and then both of them hung up the phone. She let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait for tonight!

* * *

><p>Mike knocked on the Divas locker room door. He waited until it suddenly swung open and Maria stood in the doorway.<p>

"I had a feeling it would be you. Kelly's not in here," she stated.

Miz chuckled. "You know where she is then?"

Maria shook her head, "Nope no idea! Sorry Mike."

"Well when you saw her, did she seem okay? I'm worried about her."

"Yeah. I think she is still just shaken up from everything that happened and she's worried about Alex," Maria said. She then bit her lip regretting what she just said.

"So she probably went to go look for him didn't she? Why does she still care so much about him! Does she forget everything that he did to her?" Miz complained with anger building in his voice.

"Listen Mike I don't know, but I do know you have nothing to worry about because she loves you. So calm down okay?"

Mike just smirked at her and then walked away. Maria shook her head as she watched him walk away.

_I'm an idiot,_ she thought as she turned to go back into the locker room. _Kelly's gonna kill me._

* * *

><p>Kelly looked in shock at the reflection in front of her. <em>That's why he's been acting so weird,<em> Kelly thought. There was Alex Riley standing in front of the mirror taking prescription pain-killers. Kelly couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why was he doing this? Kelly tried to decide if she should open the door or not. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know what he might do to her. She took a deep breath and barged into the bathroom anyway. "What the hell are you doing Alex!" she yelled as she took the bottle of pills out of his hand.

"Stop, leave me alone!" Alex shouted back. "I have back problems okay."

"Bullshit Alex! You need to stop, you could die!"

Alex let Kelly take the bottle of pills from him. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I care about you," Kelly said as she locked eyes with Alex.

"Oh so now you want me in your life?" Alex snapped.

"Listen Alex, I'm worried about you. You clearly need help and I want you to be okay."

"You want to know the reason why I take these pills Kel? It's because of you. It's to hide the pain that I feel everyday when I see you and know that I can't have you. It's to hide the pain that I feel everytime I see you and think of what I did to you. I take these pills because they make everything easier to deal with and I know when I take these pills I feel okay again," Alex replied truthfully.

"But I don't want you to die Alex! You need to take care of yourself. I don't know what I would do with myself if you died and I was the reason why. So please Alex, for me, stop. Get help," she pleaded.

"If I do, will you give me another chance?"

Kelly furrowed her brow. "Alex, you know I'm with Mike and I'm very happy with him. I love him."

"If you really loved him, you wouldn't always be worried about me and come running to help me. So what about me Kelly?" Alex asked.

Kelly was silent for a few moments. "It's possible to love more than one person isn't it?" Alex smiled at her and then pulled her in for a hug. Kelly didn't reject this. She put her arms around him and let him hold her tight. Mike stood outside the bathroom door, looking through the opening. His gaze fell to the floor and he turned away from the scene. As he left, he actually had to fight the tears from escaping his blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into the Divas locker room and sat next to Maria. "So I found out what was going on," she said.<p>

"That's great Kel," Maria replied with a sarcastic tone.

"You don't sound so happy," Kelly retorted.

"Because I'm not Kel! Remember all of the terrible things Alex has done to all of us? Why do you keep running back to him?"

"I know the reason why he did all those terrible things now though! He has been taking drugs. He wasn't himself Ria," Kelly explained.

Maria was silent for a while. "And that's horrible but Kelly why do you care so much? You love Mike don't you?"

"Of course I love Mike! I think the reason I still care so much for Alex is because I did love him. And once you love someone or something they are always a little piece of your heart. You always care about them a little, you know?" Kelly answered. "If you don't still care about them, I don't think you ever really loved them."

"I guess that's a pretty good reason then Kelly," Maria said as she realized she really did still care about Alex too. "So he was taking drugs?"

Kelly nodded, "I couldn't believe it either. But he's going to go to rehab and get help."

"And you believe him?" Maria questioned.

"He promised," Kelly replied simply. Maria raised her eyebrows. She didn't exactly understand how a promise meant that he would get help. "And I'm going to go with him," she added. Now Maria understood.

"Are you going to tell Mike any of this?" Maria asked.

Kelly looked down at the floor. "I guess I have to. I just don't want to start a fight with him."

"Well Kelly, um, there is something you should know," Maria started as she played with her fingers. Kelly looked at her as if to say to continue. "Well I kind of let it slip that you were worried about Alex to Mike so he knows that you went to look for him before."

"Maria! Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't on purpose! But he was kind of mad."

Kelly put her head in her hands. "I guess I should go find him then," Kelly said.

"I'm sorry!" Maria apologized. Kelly smiled at her as she walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Miz opened up the back door to his car and put his suitcase inside. "Mike where are you going?" he heard a voice call. He acted like he didn't hear her and slammed the door close. He walked around to the other side and opened the drivers door. "Mike!" she called again. She ran over to the car and grabbed his arm. He shrugged her off and finally made eye contact with her. He glared at her, his blue eyes like ice. Kelly was a little taken back by this. "Mike what's wrong?"<p>

"How about the next time you close the door," he returned coldly. Kelly's heart sank. She knew then that Mike had heard her conversation with Alex.

"Mike it's not like that! Can we please talk about it?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about Kelly? You lied to me. You said you didn't have feelings for him, but clearly you do!"

"Mike I didn't mean it like that though," Kelly said.

"Oh so now you lied to him and are leading him on?" he snapped.

Kelly sighed, "Mike he is taking drugs! What was I supposed to do? Let him keep taking them and then die! I can't do that Mike!"

"So you think lying to him is going to make it better and get him to quit?"

Kelly bit her thumbnail. "I don't know. Maybe I didn't completely lie. I still care about him. I guess that's why I told him I would go to rehab with him," Kelly let her voice trail off.

"You did what? You're gonna go to rehab with him? Kelly let me remind you, he was sober when he slapped you across your face," Miz spit out.

Kelly winced again at the memory and at how much Mike's words hurt her. "I know, I just, he needs help."

Miz shook his head, "Kelly you don't get it. He is going to use you. He just wants to date you! He doesn't want to see you happy with anyone else but him. And you know what kills me? That you're falling for it! I changed for you and poured my heart out to you. I meant what I said that night in the hotel room, but lately I'm starting to think everything you said that night was a lie. You have no idea how hurt I was after I heard the conversation you had with Alex tonight. I actually cried for you Kelly. I love you so much it hurts. And you're right Kelly, you can love more than one person, but you can't have it both ways, not this time. You have to choose one of us before we're both gone. I hope you are going to make the right choice but just know Kelly, I loved you first and I always will love you." And with that, Miz sat down in his car, closed the door and drove away. Kelly watched his tail-lights fade and just stood in the parking lot feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>"This place is beautiful Zack! You really outdid yourself!" Eve exclaimed as she sat down in the chair of the restaurant.<p>

"Well I wanted to make up for the lousy first date we had," he chuckled as he sat across from her.

"Zack I had a great time the other night! Stop beating yourself up over it," the Latina laughed.

"Well I'm glad," he said staring into her eyes. "I'm kinda upset our storyline ends up with me getting dumped for Cena though!"

Eve laughed again. "Well luckily for you, that's not going to happen in real life."

Zack took a deep breath. "Listen Eve this may be a little cheesy and seem a little old school, but there is something I wanna ask you."

Eve felt those butterflies in her stomach again. "Okay, ask away!"

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" he asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Absolutely!" Eve gushed. Zack leaned over and pecked her on the lips. Both of them felt one another smile into the kiss. They had never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Sorry that last Zack and Eve part was so short! I wanted to end on a happy note though :)

**In The Next Chapter:** Kelly needs to make a tough decision, Alex gets ready to get help, and Zack and Eve announce that they're officially dating!


	17. You Don't Understand How Much It Hurts

Wow I haven't written in so long and I feel so bad. Every time I try to write something would end up happening and I would never get a chance to. I've been ridiculously busy too. I would be surprised if anyone actually still reads this to tell you the truth haha! Keep voting in that poll for me too lovelies! Anyway yay Chapter 17! Please review, I love your feedback, but most importantly enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Kelly slammed the door to the Divas locker room and wiped the last tear from her cheek. She was a mess of emotions. She had just cried her eyes out in the parking lot of the arena and now she seemed very angry. She was angry at herself. Why was she so stupid? She put all of her stuff into her suitcase and zipped it shut. She grabbed her sweat jacket and put it on. As she was zipping it up Maria came up to her. "Kelly what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm leaving!" she snapped back.

"What why? What happened?" Maria pondered.

"Don't worry about it, I just have to get out of here!" Kelly said as she zipped up her jacket and grabbed her suitcase.

"What about Mike?"

"I don't care!" Kelly yelled before she slammed the door. She continued to storm out towards the parking lot and into her car.

* * *

><p>Zack and Eve were having the time of their lives on their date. Neither of them had ever been happier. They both knew that this was exactly what they wanted. "Zack, I'm honestly so happy right now," Eve gushed as they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.<p>

"Me too," he said as he met her gaze. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I've liked you forever Eve."

She smiled, "And now everything is just perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better Zack." He smiled back at her and then their lips met. For both of them, this was the best night of their lives. They didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p>Alex sat in his chair in the Superstars locker room. He was playing with the bottle of pills in his hand and replaying his conversation with Kelly in his head. He wanted her back and he wanted to make her happy, but withdrawal scared him. He didn't know if he was ready to face that. But, as he tossed the bottle from hand to hand, he knew that this was unhealthy. He had already cheated death once, he wasn't so sure if his body would be able to do it again. He did need to fix himself. He took the bottle of pills and threw them in the trash.<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly closed the door to her hotel room. "Mike?" she called. There was no answer, but Kelly didn't expect there to be one. She walked a little further into the hotel room and her heart sank into her stomach once again. As she looked around, she noticed that all of Mike's stuff was gone. He had come and took everything. He didn't leave a single thing in the hotel room. He was gone. Kelly didn't even make it to the bed. She collapsed on the floor and started to cry. Why did he leave her? She couldn't believe that he was so upset about this. She really did love him, and now he was gone. He walked out of her life for the second time. Why was he hurting her like this again? She took out her phone and dialed his number, but all she got was his voicemail. Kelly just sat on the floor of the hotel room, sobbing, and redialing Mike's number.<p>

* * *

><p>His phone rang for what seemed like the 1000th time. He looked at the phone and saw that his beautiful blonde was still trying to reach him. Mike sighed as he rejected the call one more time. He felt bad doing this, but he just wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. She had hurt him and he just wasn't ready to forgive her right now. Of course he still loved her, but he wanted to be sure that she truly loved him. He guessed he knew now how Kelly felt that night he walked out on her and left her for Maryse. He shook the memory from his head. If he hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have ever happened. So maybe, in a way, all of this was his fault. "Just keep 'em coming," Mike said to the bartender as he downed another shot.<p>

* * *

><p>Eve and Zack walked with their fingers intertwined into the arena the next day. They both were still wearing the same smiles that they wore from last night. They laughed and joked as they walked down the halls together. "Well don't you two look extremely happy!" Maria exclaimed when she saw the couple walking. "I'm guessing last night went well?"<p>

"You know it!" Zach said. Maria rolled her eyes at him.

Maria laughed, "You two look at little too happy for the date to just have gone well...anything you wanna say?"

Eve looked at Zack. "Well go on, tell her!" Zack urged Eve on to share their news.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Me and Zack are officially dating!" she gushed.

Maria's eyes got wide. "No way! Yay! I'm so excited! That's awesome you guys. I'm so happy for both of you!"

Eve leaned into Zack and they both smiled even brighter. "Thank you Maria!" Eve said excitedly. Then she turned up and kissed Zack. It warmed Maria's heart to see both of her friends so happy. It had been a while since either of them had been in a relationship, and both of them just seemed so happy. They really were perfect for each other.

"So when can I start helping to plan the wedding?" Maria joked.

* * *

><p>Kelly threw her bag down on the ground and sat in the chair with her head in her hands. The last place she wanted to be right now was here in this arena. She would much rather just be curled up in her bed. She didn't want anything to do with anyone right now. She felt two arms wrap around her and she looked up to see who it was. When she saw the fiery red hair, she relaxed and leaned more into the embrace.<p>

"Do you wanna talk about it Kel?" asked Maria sweetly.

Kelly just shook her head. She didn't have any words for the situation and she didn't want to explain it and end up crying again. So instead, she just sat there and let Maria hold her close.

* * *

><p>Mike massaged his temples. He had a terrible headache and was trying to nurse his horrendous hangover from last night. He knew going to that bar would be a bad idea, but it had helped him take away the pain for a little bit. He heard someone else put their bag in the locker next to him and take a seat. He looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw the Varsity Villain. He made sure not to make eye contact with him.<p>

"Hey," said the villain.

Mike looked around, "You're talking to me?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"It's just weird, don't you think? I mean we haven't exactly held a civil conversation in a long time," Mike replied.

"Listen I'm just trying to be friendly, okay?"

"I don't know, I guess I just still don't really trust you right now Riley," Miz said honestly.

"Why? Because you're finally starting to realize that you're going to lose? You've noticed that Kelly doesn't really love you and is going to end up with me?" Alex snapped.

Mike clenched his jaw. "First of all, don't talk about her like that! Kelly is not some prize to be won! This is not a competition of who gets to be with her, this is her life! And secondly, what makes you so sure that Kelly loves you anyway? Because she said she would go to rehab with you?"

"Listen I know Kelly doesn't love you, why should she?"

Mike stood up and got in Alex's face. "Because I treat her right. I love her with all my heart. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't risk losing her again. I will not lose her again, so you better get that through your head! And as far as the whole rehab thing, Kelly is a sweet girl. She is going with you and getting you help because she wouldn't know what to do with herself if you died and she knew that she was the reason why!"

Alex punched Mike across his face. Then Mike pushed Alex back and the two started a brawl in the locker room.

* * *

><p>Kelly and Maria still hadn't moved. Kelly couldn't find the energy or the motivation to, and Maria simply did not want to leave Kelly alone. She knew Kelly was hurting. "You still up for talking about it?" Kelly finally asked.<p>

"Of course," Maria replied.

Kelly moved from Maria's grasp and turned to face her. She took a deep breath before she started, "Well, obviously this has to do with Mike."

"Yeah I figured that much," Maria stated, feeling a little responsible.

Kelly continued, "He saw me with Alex. He heard my whole conversation. I had said how it was possible to love two people and that's when I told Alex I would go to rehab with him. Mike heard it all and was so hurt. He stormed out of here and we had a whole fight in the parking lot. He basically told me that I have to choose between him and Alex or I'm going to lose them both. Then after I ran out of here last night, I went back to the hotel. I went in and all of Mike's things were gone. Literally he took everything and left. I haven't spoken or heard from him since and I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do Ria."

Maria let this information digest for a second before she answered, "Well Kelly it all comes down to what you want. Where is your heart Kel? It doesn't matter what your head is telling you, you have to listen to your heart. Do you want to be with Alex or Mike?"

Kelly chewed on her thumbnail. Just as Kelly went to respond, the door swung open and Maryse came running in. "Kelly! C'mon on, come with me. Mike and Alex just got into a fight!" Kelly got up from her chair and followed Maryse out through the door. She didn't need this right now.

* * *

><p>Kelly got to the hall near the Superstars locker room and saw that their fight had now been taken out into the hall. "Hey!" she yelled. "Stop it!" She ran up to the fight and tried to break them up.<p>

"Kelly stay out of this!" Mike growled. "I don't need you getting hurt!"

"Both of you stop it! Get off of him!" Kelly shouted as she tried to pry Alex off of Miz. Finally the two broke apart and looked at her. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Oh and let me guess this fight is over me isn't it?" Neither of the men replied, they just stared at the floor. "I can't believe either one of you. Do you really think fighting over me is going to get me to want to be with either one of you?"

"Kelly it's not like that," Mike said.

"No, it isn't? So then tell me, Mike, what's going on here!" she demanded.

"Kelly if you would have heard the things he was saying about you, you would understand!" Mike said.

"Oh you're full of shit!" Alex interrupted. "Kelly I wasn't saying anything bad about you I swear!" The boys started to have a verbal fight now.

"Enough!" Kelly shouted. "I'm so sick of this! How about you both grow up!" Then Kelly turned and stormed away from the two.

"Kelly don't go!" Mike called as he pulled her back towards him. "Please just listen to me."

"No you listen to me!" Kelly started. "You have no idea the hell you put me through last night! I cried all night because of you Mike. I thought I lost you again!"

"But Kelly you have no idea the hell **_you_** put **_me_** through last night! How was I supposed to react with what I heard last night Kelly? Was I honestly supposed to just be okay with that?" Mike questioned.

"I know that I made a mistake Mike, but you didn't have to leave me! Do you even understand how much it hurt to walk into the hotel room expecting to make up with you and see you waiting there for me, but instead find that you packed all your shit and left me?"

"Do you even understand how much it hurt me to hear you say that you might love someone else?" Mike yelled back. Kelly just looked into Mike's blue eyes. She couldn't find any words to say, so she turned and ran away from Mike and Alex. Mike felt his eyes fill with tears again and turned to go back into the locker room. He took one last look at Alex Riley, shook his head, and went inside. Alex Riley stood there smirking. Mike and Kelly were falling apart.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:<strong> Zack and Eve enjoy the dating life, Alex tries to make a move with Kelly, and Mike turns to a friend for help.


End file.
